


Learning Curve

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, underage (17)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry is sent to Snape for extra DADA lessons.  Things progress from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently rated as T. That rating may or may not change drastically. Also the tags may update quite a bit as the story goes along. This is a WIP I've had on my computer for years. If people seem to like it then I'll continue to work on it.

"Mr. Potter, please remain after class," Snape said as he watched the students gathering their things to leave. He wasn't quite sure why but every year it seemed the class that Potter was in ended up being the most taxing. Perhaps it was because Longbottom invariably ended up in that same class as well. On the other hand, maybe it was just the fact that Snape always pushed that class a little bit harder. The Boy Who Lived was going to keep right on living if Severus Snape had anything to say about it.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked, approaching the potion master's desk after his classmates had filed out. He hadn't missed the concerned looks from Ron and Hermione. Nor had he missed the smirks from Draco and his lackeys. Harry wasn't concerned with it, though. After everything they'd gone through against the Dark Lord, he and his teacher seemed to have a bit of an understanding about each other. 

"Yes," Snape said. He set aside the papers he'd been grading, giving Potter his full attention and getting right to the point. "Dumbledore is worried. There's been talk that the Death Eaters are up to something. He's not sure what yet. We both know Voldemort hasn't returned. We'd have felt that. But when Albus worries, I worry."

"Yes, Sir," Harry nodded, agreeing completely. The Headmaster wouldn't have told Snape this if he didn't believe it to be true or at least a very real possibility. Harry didn't want to think about facing Voldemort yet again. It was too soon and he was too bloody tired.

"That's why Albus and I decided that you might benefit from some extra tutoring in DADA." Snape had watched the color drain from the boy's face and frowned. Potter was afraid of Voldemort and rightly so. Anyone in their right mind, and most of those not, were afraid of Voldemort. Nevertheless, that didn't change the fact that Snape didn't like seeing that sick look on young Harry's face.

"Should I report to Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, assuming the extra tutoring would come from the current DADA professor.

"No," Snape replied. "I'm going to be giving you the lessons myself. Remus is an excellent teacher, but I have a much greater knowledge of Voldemort. Besides, he is your friend. The last thing you need in this is someone who'll go *easy* on you."

"No danger of that with you," Harry grumbled before he could catch himself. To his surprise Snape actually smiled.

"No, Mr. Potter, there is no danger of that at all. You see, you may not be on my list of favorite students, but I want you to live. So if it seems, at times, that I am being exceptionally hard on you, well... you have an exceptionally hard future before you. I want you well prepared for it."

"I... Thank you, Sir," Harry said, at a loss as to what else to say. Snape was always hard on him. The potions master was relentless, always telling him his grades could be better or his potions were abysmal. For the first time in five years Harry understood why.

"Don't thank me yet," Snape said. "These lessons will be difficult. Probably the most difficult of any you've ever had. And I expect you to show a bit more concentration than you normally do in potions. Understood?"

"Perfectly, Sir," Harry replied seriously. "I won't let you down."

"Very good. Report here after your last class. We'll be dining in my rooms for the foreseeable future. Unless you'd prefer to give up your Quidditch practice."

"No, Sir," Harry said quickly. "Over dinner is fine."

************************************

"What!" Ron exclaimed when Harry told him he'd be dining with Snape in the dungeon. "What for?"

"I told you," Harry said again. "He's giving me extra Defense lessons. Voldemort's up to something, Ron. I have to be prepared."

"So what's Snape getting out of it?" Ron asked suspiciously. 

"Nothing that I know of," Harry replied.

"Mark my words, Harry, that git's got something nasty planned for you."

"I think you're wrong," Harry said as he stood up to leave. It wouldn't do to be late on his first day. "Snape just wants to help me."

Ron and Hermione watched as Harry walked away. They were both puzzled by his insistence that Professor Snape was trying to help him. Normally, Harry was the first one to suspect the Potions Master. Maybe the man really was just trying to help him. The two young people certainly hoped so. The last thing Harry needed was yet another betrayal.

************************************

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, catching the young man as he hurried through the halls. "On your way to see Professor Snape, I take it."

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied. "We're starting my lessons tonight."

"Good, good," Dumbledore beamed. "Things are happening very quickly, my young friend. Severus and I would never forgive ourselves if you were not prepared for them."

"I'll do my best, Sir," Harry replied, his young voice very serious.

"That's all anyone could ever ask of you, Harry."

Harry continued on to Snape's rooms, a bit more at ease. If Dumbledore thought this was necessary then he wasn't going to question it. He would have to remember to thank Snape. The Potions Master was certainly under no obligation to tutor him, favor to Dumbledore or not.

Harry paused outside of Professor Snape's door. The butterflies were back with a vengeance. Taking a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and knocked on the door. He was taken by surprise when the man opened the door wearing lounging pants and a long shirt. The fact that both of them were pristine white stunned Harry even more than the relaxed style. 

Snape stood still, watching the boy gawk at him. After a minute he took pity on the boy and stood back to usher him in. "I see you're on time, Mr. Potter. A very promising start, indeed."

"Th-thank you," Harry stammered as he walked inside. "I ran into Professor Dumbledore in the halls. I... I want to thank you for doing this. I know you don't have to and I know I'm not exactly your favorite person."

"If I didn't want to do this, Mr. Potter, I would not be doing it," Snape assured him. "Now let's get started. The house elves will bring us dinner in a bit."

************************************

By the time Harry made it back to his dorm room he was exhausted. Snape had certainly put him through his paces, grilling him incessantly on various hexes and curses. Now, as he stumbled toward his welcoming bed, it felt as though Snape knew his mind better than he did. 

"Harry!" Ron hissed as Harry was about to slip into bed. 

Harry whipped around, startled by the sound of Ron's voice. His mind still felt somewhat numb and before he knew it he ended up on his backside on the floor. He blinked up at Ron, dazed, as if he wasn't quite sure how he'd ended up on the floor. Hadn't he been about to collapse on his bed?

Ron quickly threw back his blanket and rushed to his friend's side. "What did that bastard do to you?" he whispered as he helped Harry to his feet and into bed.

"Nothing," Harry said, shaking his head to clear it. "I'm just beat is all."

"You look like you've been put through the wringer," Ron replied. He sat down on the side of the bed, fretting over his friend. He knew Harry pushed himself too hard sometimes and it didn't seem like Snape was helping matters any.

"Nah," Harry yawned. "Just exhausted. He quizzed me forever on stuff. I think he was just trying to figure out what I know so he knows what to work on the most." If Harry hadn't been so tired he probably would have felt odd at defending Snape, especially to Ron of all people. But right then all he could think of was blessed sleep. He did, after all, still have classes in the morning.

"You get some rest, Harry," Ron said, seeing how his friend's eyes kept trying to drift shut. "We can talk in the morning."

"Okay," Harry whispered. "'Night, Ron."

"Good night, Harry."

************************************

The next morning Ron was surprised to see Harry so alert. He thought for sure his friend would still be dragging after his late night with the Potions Master. But Harry seemed downright chipper that morning, as if the few hours of sleep he'd gotten had done him a world of good.

"What's with you?" Ron asked as they headed toward the Great Hall for breakfast. 

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, smiling as they met up with Hermione.

"Last night you came in so tired you could barely stand up straight. Now you're all bright and chipper like you slept for days instead of hours." Ron eyed him suspiciously. While Harry wasn't as bad as he was, he still wasn't what you'd call a 'morning person' by any stretch of the imagination. The only time he seemed this lively first thing in the morning was Christmas.

"Snape gave me a potion," Harry confided. "Said it would help combat the fatigue from me not getting as much sleep. I was kind of surprised when he gave it to me. I figured he'd make me tough it out on my own. He told me if I was grown he would have, but that young bodies needed their rest."

"Are you sure he didn't put something in it?" Ron asked, ever skeptical.

"Look, Ron, I know you don't like Snape, but he really is trying to help me," Harry said. "I'm not asking you to suddenly be best friends with him. Just give him the benefit of the doubt every once in a while, okay?"

"Well excuse me if I'm worried about my best friend," Ron huffed.

"Ron, Harry knows that," Hermione put in. "All he's asking you to do is not put him in the position where he has to choose between his best friend and the man that's trying to help him stay alive."

Ron gulped and had the good graces to look ashamed. "I'm sorry," he said. "You and Hermione are right. I may not have to like Snape, but I can be civil. Just... watch your back, Harry."

The day went much like any other. The only difference came in Potions class. For once, Snape didn't snipe at the three Gryffindors. Instead, he stood behind Harry, quietly instructing him when he didn't do something quite right. The rest of the class was so awestruck by the change that the Potions Master actually had to snap at them to get them all working again. 

Snape didn't miss the sardonic look Draco shot him as he made his way around the room to check on the rest of the students' progress. He ignored it. He would deal with Mr. Malfoy in good time. Let the little beast tell his father what he would, he simply did not care anymore. If he was going to help Harry then he was going to do so to the fullest of his abilities and everyone else be damned.

"Harry, wait a moment, please," the Potions Master called out as the sixth years began streaming out of the classroom. He ignored the looks his request garnered from both the Slytherins as well as Harry's friends. 

Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione, the simple gesture assuring them that they could go about to class without worry. Ron, at Hermione's insistence, had made up his mind to trust Harry where Snape was concerned. If Harry said things were okay, then Ron was willing to let it go at that until Snape gave him a reason not to.

Harry waited until the others were gone, paying special attention to Draco. He knew they'd caught Draco's attention today but there was nothing to be done for it now. Harry wasn't too worried about it. It wasn't as if Dumbledore himself hadn't arranged this. And any catty remarks Malfoy chose to make, he could fend off easily enough. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir," Harry said as he approached Snape's desk.

"Yes, Harry," Snape said, putting aside the parchments he was working on to give the young man his full attention. "I need to work on Professor Lupin's potion tonight. If you'd like we can cancel our session or... you can assist me."

"I'd like to help," Harry said quickly before he could stop and think what he was doing. Snape was offering him a night off and here he was turning it down. Still, the idea of spending the evening helping Snape make Remus' potion was... intriguing. "If you're sure I won't be in the way, that is."

"I trust you, Potter." 

************************************

// I trust you, Potter. // The words rang in Harry's head as he hurried to his next class. Snape trusted him. Not only that, but trusted him to help with a potion. And not just any potion. Harry knew how important that Wolfsbane potion was to Remus. He also knew how much pride Snape took in being one of the few Potion Masters skilled enough to make it. // And he trusts me enough to help him. //

The rest of the day flew by for Harry. He went to his classes in a daze but did his best to pay attention. He didn't want it to get back to Snape that he was slacking off. For some reason, the thought of disappointing the man didn't sit very well with Harry. No, he wanted to make Snape *proud* of him and he determined to do just that.

He walked with Ron and Hermione to the dining hall then left his friends to head toward the dungeon. He was anxious to help Snape with the potion. And, if he was completely honest, he was anxious simply to see the man. He wondered what Ron would do if he found out about *that*.

Not wanting to simply walk in to Snape's private rooms even if he was expected, Harry knocked on the door and waited. When no one answered, he knocked again. Frowning and not sure what to do, the young Gryffindor sat down on the cold stone floor to wait. // Maybe he had an errand to run. // Harry thought to himself.

Nearly an hour later a very harried Snape came hurrying down the corridor. His long robes billowed around him menacingly as he approached his rooms. He held little hope that Harry had waited for him. He tried not to think about how upset that made him. In the short amount of time they'd spent together the boy, no the young man, had become... important... to Snape.

As he rounded the last corner to his rooms, Snape stopped short at what he saw. Sitting there against his door, knees drawn up under his chin, was Harry. He was sound asleep. Severus hesitated a moment, taking in the sight of the young man resting so peacefully, then moved slowly forward. Kneeling down beside him, Snape gently shook the young man awake.

"Hmmm..." Harry muttered, his eyes fluttering open.

"Wake up, Harry," Snape said softly.

"What? Oh, Sir!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep."

"That's quite alright, Harry," Snape said as he helped him to his feet. "If anyone should apologize it is I. I did not mean to make you wait."

"That's okay. I figured it had to be something important."

"Indeed," Snape replied. "But it was still rude of me to leave you waiting. I'll make sure you can get into my rooms next time. At least then you won't have to sleep on the floor."

"You'd trust me in your quarters without you?" Harry asked, stunned.

"Yes," Snape said simply. "Now come. If you still feel up to it we have a potion to brew."

They worked together quietly. Snape laid out the parchment containing the potion instructions and Harry quickly set to work getting the ingredients ready. "Start chopping the Wolfsbane while I get the cauldron ready," Snape instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Harry replied. He picked up the knife and glanced at Snape. Potions had never been his strong suite. He did not want to mess this up for Remus. It was too important.

"Hold the knife a bit more loosely," Snape said without looking up. "It's not going to run away, I promise."

"Yes, Sir," Harry said again, blushing hotly.

"If I did not trust you to do this, Mr. Potter, I would not have given you the task. The Wolfsbane needs to be finely chopped, not minced."

Harry stared at Snape's back then swallowed thickly and turned back to his work. His hand shook slightly as he chopped the herbs, trying desperately not to make a mess of things. He had wanted to be useful, to show Snape that he wasn't stupid or inept. He had thought that without Draco and his cronies around fouling things up he would be able to do just that. Instead, Snape has having to correct him already. Maybe he shouldn't be helping with this after all.

"Am I really such an ogre that you can not ask for help if you feel the need?" Snape asked quietly.

"Professor?" Harry queried, confused as he looked up. The look of sadness on Snape's face made his heart clench and for a moment Harry was unable to reply.

When Harry remained silent Snape did the only thing he could and turned away. He knew he shouldn't have expected more. He'd spent five years being a right bastard to the boy. Harry's trust and friendship were not things he deserved.

Harry watched the man turn away and was struck by the wrongness of the act. "Professor Snape," he called out. "Could you help me with this, Sir? I don't think I'm doing it quite right."

Snape hesitated then moved over beside him. He observed Harry chopping the root and frowned. He closed his hand over Harry's, stopping him, then began to guide him. It was awkward at first but Harry picked up the rhythm quickly and soon Snape was back minding his cauldron while Harry continued to chop.

"Professor, can I ask you a question?" Harry ventured. 

"You just did," Snape replied drolly. "But go ahead."

"Why did you hate me when I first came to Hogwart's?" Harry asked, his voice so quiet Snape had to strain to hear him.

Snape set the ladle down and turned to face Harry. He considered his words carefully before he spoke, knowing they could destroy the fragile friendship they were building. "I never hated you, Harry," he said at last, opting to be honest with the young man.

"Right," Harry snorted. "You looked at me like something you just scraped off your shoe."

Snape didn't reply. He'd known he'd been a bastard but he hadn't meant it to seem like he hated the boy. He'd only been trying to ground him, to provide a much needed dose of reality. Instead he'd ended up making him both suspicious and fearful of him. Wonderful.

"I never hated you," he said again. "And I am truly sorry if I made you believe otherwise."

"That's okay," Harry said, some part of him instinctively responding to the pain in Snape's voice.

"No, Harry, it's not," Snape argued.

"But you must have had a reason. Didn't you?"

"Yes, I had my reasons," Snape said. "Everyone else treated you like the proverbial golden goose. I felt it imperative that you knew not everyone saw you simply for the scar on your forehead. Hindsight being what it is, I realize now I could have gone about it differently."

"Yeah," Harry said. "But if you had I'd probably be dead now. Or worse. You taught me to watch my back. You taught me how to fight and how to stand up for myself. So what if you were rougher on me than everyone else. Maybe I deserved it."

"You never deserved it but I was only trying to keep you alive." Snape scooped up the chopped Wolfsbane and dumped it into the cauldron. "Start on the Dragons Blood next."

"Well, you did a good job of it," Harry replied as he started chopping the herb.

They worked in silence for a while longer until Snape spoke again. "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Um, yeah, if you don't mind, that is," Harry said. He glanced quickly at his teacher out of the corner of his eye. Snape was resolutely stirring his cauldron, refusing to look up. That was fine with Harry. He wasn't sure if he could really ask this stuff with Snape *looking* at him.

"Ask away, Mr. Potter," Snape said, cursing himself for a fool as he did so. "Perhaps for once we can satisfy that insatiable curiosity or yours."

"Okay," Harry said, continuing to chop. "Why do you and Sirius dislike each other so much?"

"Ah, an easy one," Snape laughed bitterly. "Other than I was the victim of most of his pranks? The fact that he tried to kill me put me off a bit."

"He tried to kill you?" Harry gasped.

"To be fair, I think he was only trying to frighten me," Snape admitted. "But if your father hadn't interfered we would not be having this conversation right now. Or I would most likely be brewing this potion for myself as well as Remus Lupin."

"You didn't like my father much, did you?"

"Not really, no," Snape said. "He was much like you - the golden boy who could do no wrong."

"Maybe if he'd had someone like you around he'd still be alive," Harry mused.

"It doesn't bother you that your father and I were... adversaries?" Snape asked, surprised.

"Not really," Harry shrugged. He carried the Dragons Blood to the waiting cauldron and sprinkled it in. "I mean, I never really knew him and besides, you and I used to be adversaries. That doesn't mean we have to stay that way."

Snape said nothing again, merely stirring the bubbling liquid as the herbs Harry added changed the color to first a bright green then a dull red. The silence was just fine with both men.

************************************

A week later Harry and Snape were just getting started on his lesson when a soft knock interrupted them. Rising, Snape went to the door and was not surprised to find Albus standing on the other side of it. He took a step back to allow the Headmaster entrance, knowing better than to try and stop him.

"Good evening, Severus. Good evening, Harry. I hope I am not interrupting too much," Albus said as he walked inside.

"Not at all," Harry said brightly. "We were just getting started."

"Excellent," the Headmaster beamed. "In any case, I just stopped by to wish Severus a happy birthday."

"Really, Albus, that's not necessary," Snape said. He glanced at Harry and saw that he was staring wide-eyed at the Headmaster. Apparently Harry hadn't been aware that today was his birthday. 

"Come now, Severus. Everyone should be wished happiness on their birthday." Albus eyed Harry with a twinkle in his eye. He knew Severus was going to be upset with him for sharing the news of his birthday but Albus thought it was worth it. 

"Is there anything else, Headmaster?" Snape asked, wanting this bizarre episode to be over with as quickly as possible. He hadn't celebrated his birthday since he was a child. Since he'd come to Hogwart's actually. He had no intention of starting again.

"No, no. Go about your lessons. I'll see you both tomorrow." With that Albus left, closing the door behind him. Snape could have sworn he heard the old goat cackle as he made his way back down the corridor.

"You don't celebrate it, do you?" Harry asked as his teacher joined him again.

"No," came the succinct reply.

"Why not?" Harry asked. Even he had celebrated his birthdays, the Dursleys not withstanding. 

A hundred different retorts flitted through Snape's head as he stared at Harry. Any one of them would have cut the other man to the core. With a sigh, Snape realized that he did not want to do that. He did not want to wound Harry with his tongue simply because he had gotten to close to some pain in his past.

"You want the truth?" Snape asked, hoping against hope the tenacious Gryffindor would let it be.

Harry only nodded. Of course he wanted the truth. He didn't want any lies or misunderstandings between them. Not any more.

"My mother died when I was eleven. She was the only one who ever thought my birth worth celebrating," Snape said. "I do realize how pathetic that sounds."

"No it doesn't," Harry said. "It just sounds... lonely. You didn't have many friends when you were my age, did you?"

"Not really," Snape admitted. He wasn't sure where this sudden outpouring of emotion was coming from but he didn't seem able to stop it. "I was a Slytherin. That assured that no one save another Slytherin would want anything to do with me. I was small and thin and had a crooked nose. I didn't fit in very well, you can imagine."

"I wish I had known you then," Harry said, fists clenched in anger. "I'd have stopped them from picking on you."

"Stood up to Sirius Black, would you have?" Snape asked, amused and touched by the display of protectiveness. It had been a long time, indeed, since anyone had felt protective of him.

"Yes. And... and my father and Remus, too," Harry said. "They had no right to make your life more difficult just because you were in a different House."

"My brave Gryffindor," Snape said softly as his hand reached out to caress the side of Harry's face. 

Harry sucked in a breath at the unexpected touch. He wanted to grab Snape's hand and hold it there but he knew better than to risk it. They stared at each other for long moments before Harry swallowed thickly and looked away. "You know, Professor, your mother's not the only one that thinks your birth should be celebrated," Harry said softly.

"Harry..."

"What did you say we were working on tonight?" Harry asked, cutting him off. He didn't want to talk about it. Not yet. Moreover, he certainly didn't want to hear Snape apologizing for that simple touch. For now, he wanted to set it aside and concentrate on the lesson. He would deal with the rest later.

************************************

Harry waited nervously around the corner. It had taken him three days to find a present good enough for his Potions Master. He'd decided on a book, knowing how much Snape prized them and had enlisted Hermione's help in picking out just the right one. She had even understood when he'd asked her not to say anything to Ron.

Now Harry was anxiously waiting for Snape to enter his chambers. He wanted the man to have a chance to react without him standing there watching. He even had a special dinner arranged with the house elves. Assuming, of course, that Snape didn't kill him when he found his birthday present.

Hermione had insisted on the book - _Poligraen's Protection Potions_ -. Harry had been skeptical about getting Snape a potion book but Hermione said she'd heard him mention this very book to Dumbledore. Apparently his copy had been lost or something. Regardless, Harry did like the fact that he was getting him a protection book. Snape could use all the protection he could get.

Harry waited as long as he could before slowly approaching Snape’s door. Surely the man had discovered his present by now. Not hearing any yelling or anything being throw about, he squared his shoulders and knocked.

“Enter,” Snape said, his voice a touch sharper than he had intended. He had known Potter was standing outside his door and had been tempted for a moment to simply leave him there. How dare the impertinent little brat…

“Sir?” Harry said, interrupting his thoughts. When Snape whirled toward him and glared he took a step back reflexively before looking down at the floor. 

“I can return it if you don’t like it,” he added softly, feeling his cheeks flame in humiliation. What in the world had possessed him to get his Potion’s Master a birthday present? He knew the man didn’t celebrate. And if he did, he quite clearly did not want anything from him.

Snape studied the boy, correction young man, before him for long seconds. He could practically feel the embarrassment coming off of him in waves. Gone was the usual Potter cockiness. In its place stood a blushing insecure young man that looked ready to bolt at his first opportunity. 

“Who says I do not like it?” Severus asked gently. “Please forgive my earlier reaction. I had not, at first, realized the gift was from you. I grew suspicious and then I grew angry that someone had breached the wards to my rooms. I should have known better.”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, Sir,” Harry said taking a chance and looking up at the other man. Snape was looking at him… gently. Like he would a frightened animal that he did not want to make run off. He rather liked it, though he didn’t want the man fearful that he might turn tail and run at any moment.

“You are entirely too much a Gryffindor for that,” Severus chuckled. 

“You should see your face when you’re angry, Sir,” Harry replied. “Even Gryffindors aren’t that foolhardy.”

“Well this particular Gryffindor has nothing to worry about. I am not angry. In truth, I am quite touched. How did you even know I needed this book?”

“Hermione told me. She said something happened to your original one.”

“Indeed. Some first years spilled Bubbling Pus all over it. It was completely ruined. This one I will be much more careful with.” He took the book and placed it in his bookshelf, up high where he kept his most important tomes. “Now, Mr. Potter, are you ready to get to work?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry grinned eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only the vaguest idea where this is actually going

Once again, Harry barely made it back to the dorm before collapsing on his bed. He felt someone hissing at him and shaking his shoulder and tried to swat them away but they persisted. Grabbing his glasses, he rolled over with a huff only to find Ron staring down at him.

“What’s going on with you, mate?” Ron whispered.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked bleary-eyed.

“With you and Snape!” Ron spat the name as if it were something foul and Harry’s eyes narrowed.

“I already told you,” he said, his voice growing cold. “He’s helping me with Defense lessons.”

“Defense lessons? Really? So that’s what that was in Potions today? Defense lessons?” Ron mocked.

“No,” Harry said drawing the word out as if he were speaking to a small child. “That was Snape correcting me on a potion I was attempting to brew so that it didn’t blow up in my face. What the hell is your bloody problem?”

“You spend every night with him. Now he’s all but falling over himself to help you in Potions class. What’s next? Is he going to start carrying your books for you, too?”

Harry stiffened at Ron’s words and had to fight the urge to reach for his wand. He was beyond tired and this attack on Snape was the last thing he felt up to dealing with tonight. “I think you need to go back to your own bed.”

“Why? Don’t like the truth?” Ron continued determined to get a rise out Harry. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t see what the man was up to. Of course, he wasn’t sure what Snape was up to himself but he knew he was up to something.

“This conversation is over, Weasley,” Harry said tersely. He set his glasses aside once more and turned away from Ron hoping he would take the hint and go away. 

Breakfast the next morning was tense. Neither boy was speaking to the other and it put the whole House on edge. Hermione, stuck in the middle, kept looking back and forth between the two trying to figure out the problem.

“What is wrong with you two?” she finally asked in exasperation.

“Nothing,” Ron said mulishly, his arms crossed over his chest.

Harry, however, was more forthcoming. “Ron has a problem with Snape giving me extra DADA lessons. Apparently, he doesn’t like the fact that he’s not belittling me in Potions anymore either.”

“Ron!” Hermione said, aghast. “We talked about this. You know Professor Snape is only trying to help Harry.”

“Bullshit!” Ron snarled keeping his voice low enough so only they could hear. “He’s up to something. He’s hated you since the day you set foot here. You can’t tell me he’s suddenly had a change of heart.”

“He never hated me,” Harry said. “He was hard on me. Harder than he needed to be for sure, but he never hated me.”

“Oh really? Told you that himself did he?”

“As a matter of fact, yes,” Harry said calmly. He was not about to let Ron drag him into a fight in the middle of the Great Hall. It would draw too much attention to something that he was pretty sure was supposed to be kept quiet. And, if he was honest with himself, it would make him look bad in front of Severus. Something he was loathe to do. 

“Are you kidding me?” Ron continued. “I can’t believe this! It’s like you’ve gone soft for the man. Is that it? Is it? I mean I knew you were a freak, Potter, but this…”

“Ronald Weasley you shut your mouth!” Hermione snapped much louder than she intended. It was so loud that the entire Great Hall fell silent. 

“Is there a problem here?” Professor McGonagall tutted suddenly appearing behind the bickering pair.

“No, Professor,” Ron said quickly. “We were just…”

“You were just disturbing the entire hall with your foolishness. Both of you report to my office.” With that, she turned and walked away leaving the rest of the Gryffindor table staring after her. 

“Now see what you’ve done,” Hermione hissed at Ron before turning back toward Harry.

Only Harry wasn’t there anymore. He had left when Professor McGonagall had diverted the others’ attention. Not knowing where else to go, he headed to Potions class. It was his first class of the day and he knew Snape wouldn’t mind if he was early.

************************************

Snape looked up when he heard someone enter his classroom. He knew it wasn’t a student as his class was not due to start for another twenty minutes. When he saw Harry he was up and moving toward him before he even realized it.

“What happened he asked?” as he quickly spelled the door shut.

“Nothing,” Harry sighed.

“You do not look as if it is nothing,” Snape pressed gently.

“Just got into it with Ron, that’s all.”

“Mr. Weasley? Over what pray tell?” The pair were nearly inseparable. He had no idea what they could have quarreled about that would leave Harry in such a state.

Harry blushed and looked away. He didn’t want to tell Snape that he fight had been about him. He certainly didn’t want to tell him what Ron said about him going “soft” for the man. He liked their evenings together and didn’t want to see them come to an abrupt halt.

“Harry?” Snape asked again. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

“I don’t want you to get angry,” Harry hedged.

“I am already angry that he has upset you like this. Now tell me what he said that you fear will upset me so.”

“He doesn’t like me taking DADA lessons with you,” Harry began, trying to put everything in some semblance of order. "He's made a few snarky comments before but not like last night.”

“What happened last night?”

“He was waiting for me to get back to the dorm,” Harry explained. “Then he demanded to know what was going on. Saying it was more than just DADA lessons. That you had to be up to something… something nefarious or whatever. I argued with you and he brought up Potions class that morning where you helped me. I tried to tell him you were just looking out for me but he wouldn’t listen. He insinuated it was something… more.”

“More what?” Snape asked though he already had a good idea. It made his stomach churn to think of Harry having to endure such insults, especially because of him.

“More personal. He said something similar in the Great Hall this morning. Thankfully no one heard but Hermione.”

“And what is Ms. Granger’s sentiment?” Snape asked worriedly. He hoped the girl wasn’t giving Harry trouble as well. If so, they would have to make some other arrangement. He would not see the young man lose his two closest friends because of him.

“She thinks he’s nuts. She knows you’re only trying to help me. She told him as much but he won’t listen to anyone. Professor McGonagall heard them arguing and ordered them to her office. That’s when I snuck out and came here.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Snape said earnestly. “If you no longer wish to continue your lessons with me, I will help Albus find a suitable replacement.”

“I don’t want to stop,” Harry said quickly, his hands grabbing hold of the front of Snape’s robes without thought.

“Are you certain? I don’t want to come between you and your friends.”

“I can’t change what Ron thinks. And I’m not going to not be friends with someone just because he doesn’t like them. He doesn’t get to run my life for me.”

“Is that what we are, Harry? Friends?”

“I’d like to think so. I want us to be. I mean, I really don’t want everyone to think we’re shagging but there’s not a whole lot I can do about that except stop seeing you and I don’t want to do that.”

“They truly think that?” Snape gasped, appalled. He had understood what Harry was saying about Weasley but he only thought the boy concerned he might be flirting with Harry not that there might actually be something between them.

“Ron does,” Harry shrugged. “He accused me of going soft for you. He…”

“He what?” 

“He called me a freak,” Harry said the words low and pained. Those were the ones that had hurt the most. Those were the ones that had threatened to make him lose what little bit of breakfast he had managed to get down. He loved Ron like a brother yet as soon as he did something he did not approve of he was labeled a freak. It was the Dursleys all over again.

“You are _not_ a freak,” Snape growled. “Weasley will be lucky if I do not snap his wand and have him expelled!”

“No, please,” Harry said. “You’ll only make it worse. Draco’s already giving you funny looks as it is. If you go after Ron, who know what he might start saying and if Draco gets wind of it…”

“Very well,” Snape agreed only because he knew he was right. The less attention they drew to themselves the better. “But perhaps we should skip tonight’s lesson. It would allow you to spend some time with him and perhaps patch things up a bit.”

“I’d rather spend the night with you,” Harry said. As soon as the words were out he realized what he’d said and blushed hotly.

“While I would prefer that as well, I think things would be best served if we went our separate ways. Just for tonight, I promise.”

************************************

It was a much less enthusiastic pair of Gryffindors that entered the Potions class a few minutes later. Both Ron and Hermione looked guilty when they walked in and saw Harry already at his station reading through his Potions book. 

They sat down on either side of him, cause Harry and Snape both to stiffen. Harry kept his eyes firmly fastened on his book while Snape did his best to concentrate on the lesson plan for the upcoming class even as he strained to listen to the trio. 

“Harry, mate, I’m sorry,” Ron whispered sheepishly, his cheeks stained in embarrassment. “I don’t what my problem was. I should have never talked to you like that.” 

“Everyone’s entitled to their opinion, Ron,” Harry said stiffly, refusing to look anywhere other than his book. The word _freak_ kept ringing in his ears and he had to swallow thickly at the sudden lump in his throat.

“That isn’t my opinion,” Ron shook his head. Hermione hissed at him to keep his voice down and he began to whisper once more. “It’s not. I know there’s nothing like that going on. You’re not like that.”

“Like what? Like a freak?” Harry asked softly. He set the book down with exaggerated care.

“You’re not a freak, Harry,” Hermione said, her voice soft but urgent. “Nobody thinks that.”

“Ron does,” Harry said flatly. “He thinks if I like Snape then I’m a freak. What about you, Hermione? Does me liking Snape make me a freak in your eyes, too?”

“Of course not,” Hermione said grabbing the sleeve of his robe and giving it a jerk. “And Ron doesn’t think that either. He just lost his temper, that’s all.”

“I’m really, really sorry, mate,” Ron said as earnestly as he could. He felt horrible for what he’d said to Harry both last night and in the Great Hall. He had never meant to say those things and he could see how much is friend was still hurting over them. The fact that they found him holed up here, in the Potions classroom, spoke volumes but Ron wasn’t ready to deal with that just yet. All he cared about at the moment was getting his friend back.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry replied wearily. He saw Ron start to say something else and shook his head. “Class is about to start. We don’t want to lose points for talking.”

After listening in on the trio’s conversation, Severus quickly changed his lesson plan from a more complex potion to a simple healing one. Poppy had been hinting that her stores were starting to run low and there was little chance that anyone could get hurt brewing this no matter how distracted they were. 

He avoided Harry, not wanting to give Ron or Draco any additional reason to tell tales. It was difficult, though. Especially knowing he would not be seeing the young man later that night. He would have thought he would relish a night by himself after having Potter taking up so much of his time but that was definitely not the case. Instead, he found himself missing Harry already. Missing him and worrying about him. 

Who else besides Mr. Weasley might have been giving Harry grief over his nightly visits with him? Mr. Malfoy perhaps? He would need to find out. Considering that there were several in his House that were loyal to him above all others, he did not think that would prove too difficult. Nor would ensuring an eye was kept on Harry whenever he could not be there.

************************************

“What are you doing here?” Hermione asked when Harry sat down to dinner at the Great Hall. He was across the table and a few seats down from them. They had not known he would be there so had not saved him a place. 

“Having dinner,” Harry replied as he began to eat.

“But don’t you have… you know… plans?” Ron asked carefully.

“Not tonight,” Harry replied succinctly. 

“Damn,” Ron said under his breath, having a feeling he might be the reason Harry’s plans for the night were cancelled. 

“Some of us are getting together in the common room to work on our DADA lessons. You could join us,” Hermione said tentatively. 

“He’s probably way past where we are,” Ron said. “Class has to be so boring for you now.”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “He teaches me out of a different book. Said he didn’t want to take away from my regular DADA class so I’m learning other stuff.”

“Oh! Well then come with us,” Ron said excitedly. He was hoping for a chance to really reconcile with Harry. He knew his friend had said to let it go in Potions but he also knew he was still terribly hurt. 

“Sure,” Harry agreed. He caught sight of Snape out of the corner of his eyes and the man’s subtle nod was enough to convince him to go along with it. It wasn’t as if he minded practicing with the others. It felt like forever since he’d had a chance to say more than hi to them in passing. 

After dinner they gathered in the common room. The practice went well with Harry able to show his friends a few easier ways of doing things thanks to some tricks Snape had taught him. He wasn’t sure how pleased the man would be with him passing his knowledge on to the others but then again he had to know that eventually he would. 

“Hey, Hermione and I are gonna go for a walk down by the lake. You wanna come with?” Ron asked after practice was over.

“No thanks,” Harry replied. “You guys have fun.”

“Harry, you’re welcome to join us,” Hermione said.

“I know but I think I’d rather try to catch up on my sleep a bit. No potion to take in the morning after all.”

Harry watched his friends go then headed up to his room. He undressed and stretched out on his bed. He knew it was early but he really was a bit tired. Lacing his fingers behind his head, he thought about the last few days and the sense of contentment he had felt. He fell asleep to the image of jet black eyes peering at him in the dark.

************************************

Harry was decidedly eager when he entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He thought about skipping it and heading straight to the Potions classroom but didn’t want anyone to become alarmed and go looking for him. He figured he could slip away early again easily enough. 

When he saw Ron and Hermione waving him over, he headed toward them. He did his best to tamp down on the excitement bubbling inside of him. The last thing he wanted was another row with Ron about Snape. 

“You’re looking a mite better,” Ron grinned.

“Guess that’s what ten hours of sleep will do for you,” Harry grinned back.

“Wow. Did you go to bed right after we left?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. Didn’t see any reason not to,” Harry shrugged. 

“Oh. We thought you might… Well, never mind,” she said, her blushing face clashing with her fiery hair. 

“You thought I might what?” Harry asked, his brow furrowing.

“We thought you might have gone and seen Professor Snape is all,” Hermione said.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “He had things to do. He didn’t need me underfoot.”

“I doubt if he considers you ‘underfoot’, mate,” Ron said then rubbed his shin and glared at Hermione for kicking him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry said stiffly.

“He’s not talking about anything,” Hermione said firmly. “He just likes to hear his head roar.”

“Hey!”

Harry felt like he couldn’t breathe. The room was suddenly stifling. The food he had eaten felt like he’d eaten one of Hagrid’s rock cakes. He needed to get out of there but he didn’t dare make a scene. He had no idea who might have overheard them and if he just took off…

“Mr. Potter,” Snape’s voice rang out. “See me in the Potion’s classroom as soon as you’ve finished. We need to go over your last essay. If one could call it that.” With a swirl of black robes, Snape glided from the room, leaving Harry and everyone else behind. 

“You should probably go see what he’s on about,” Ron said when Harry failed to move. 

“Best not keep him waiting,” Hermione agreed. They had both seen how panicked Harry had suddenly become and knew he needed to get out of there. They weren’t quite sure what had set off the attack this time but they had an idea. 

Harry’s legs were shaking when he made it to the Potions classroom. He had no more than made it to the door when a pair of strong arms grabbed him and hauled him inside, closing the door behind him. 

“What happened?” Snape asked as he ran his wand over the young man checking him for any sign of illness or injury.

“Nothing,” Harry said blushing hotly.

“Nothing?” Snape repeated, one elegant eyebrow arched high.

“I panicked,” Harry sighed.

“Harry, you have faced a basilisk. What could you possibly panic about over breakfast?”

“You.”

Snape drew in a deep breath trying to quell the sudden rage that filled him. “What did he say this time?” he hissed, his hand tightening on Harry’s arm to an almost bruising degree.

“It wasn’t anything. Really.”

“You will let me be the judge of that. And your panic attack tells me otherwise.”

Harry sighed. “I told them I went to bed early last night. They said they were surprised that I hadn’t come round to see you. I told them you were busy and didn’t need me getting underfoot. That’s when Ron said he didn’t think you’d consider me ‘underfoot’. I told them I didn’t know what they were on about.”

“And that’s when you began to panic?”

“Yes.”

“I see. Perhaps these lessons are doing you more harm than good,” Snape said reluctantly.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to stop. It’s not our fault…”

“Of course it’s not,” Snape said, trying to soothe him. “But if it is going to drive a wedge between you and your closest friends then…”

“Then they weren’t very good friends to begin with,” Harry said bluntly. 

“Harry…”

“I’m sorry they keep insinuating these things about you,” Harry said after a moment. “They have no right to talk about you like that.”

“I assure you I have had worse things said about me than I trying to seduce a handsome young man,” Snape chuckled.

“It’s still wrong,” Harry insisted. “They should show you more respect.”

“And what of you?” Snape asked. He was somewhat taken aback that Harry was so adamant about how this all might affect him, as if he had any kind of reputation left to salvage. 

“I’m a freak, remember?”

“You are not a freak, Mr. Potter,” Snape said angrily. “And if I hear anyone call you that again I will hex them with a curse even the Dark Lord fears.”

“Hey, Snape, no,” Harry said, grabbing his arm and giving him a shake. “It’s just a word. No hexing anyone over calling me names.”

“Hmph,” Snape scowled.

Harry smiled, taking that as tacit agreement. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did but carry on.”

“It really doesn’t bother you that some people think you might be trying to, well, seduce me or something?”

“No, it doesn’t bother me,” Snape replied, his eyes twinkling. “But what makes you think I’m not?”

“Are you?” Harry asked boldly, his own eyes full of mischief. 

“What do you think, Mr. Potter?”

“I don’t really know,” Harry said. “I mean I know what I want the answer to be but can’t tell if that’s the actual answer or not.”

Snape saw the challenge in the young man’s eyes and had to ball his hands into fists to keep from leaning forward and kissing him. Harry’s eyes were beautiful and he could easily get lost in them but his internal clock told him they had less than five minutes before students started streaming into the classroom. 

“Perhaps we should pick this conversation up tonight,” Snape said as he took a step back.

“Okay,” Harry said, letting him go reluctantly. “Maybe we’ll both have figured some things out by then.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short this part is.

Harry stood outside Snape’s door nearly shaking with anticipation. Every time he thought about their conversation from that morning, his stomach flipped. He knew Snape had only been teasing him, pushing his buttons to see what he would say. It had been fun to tease back even if he did actually mean the words he had said. Telling himself that the man had likely forgotten all about it anyway, he pushed those thoughts aside and knocked on the door.

The door swung open before he had even finished knocking. Harry stepped inside and frowned when he saw no sign of Snape. When the man came out of the other room in nothing but a dark shirt and trousers, Harry felt his mouth water.

“Since you insist on knocking, I spelled it to simply open when you do,” Snape explained as he motioned Harry over to the chairs in front of the fireplace. 

“I can’t just walk in, Sev-Snape,” Harry said, blushing at nearly calling the man by his first name. He had been doing it in his head a lot lately but had not meant to do so aloud.

“You may call me Severus,” Snape chuckled. “At least when we are alone in these rooms. Other than that, I’m afraid it must be Professor or Sir.”

“You don’t mind?” Harry asked still blushing somewhat.

“What kind of seducer would I be if I didn’t even let you call me by my first name?” Snape said, his voice pitched low.

“So you are trying to seduce me,” Harry smirked as he struggled not to respond to the sound of the other man’s voice. It was dark and low, like smoke, and Harry felt it all the way through him. 

“What do you think?” Snape asked again. “Or better yet, what do you want?”

“I…” Harry trailed off. His face was on fire as he looked away. This was wrong. Well not in his eyes but he knew other people wouldn’t see it that way. They’d find some reason to blame Snape, to punish him for it. Harry couldn’t stand the thought of that.

“Harry?”

“If I tell you, things will happen,” Harry said slowly, his eyes fixed on the fireplace. “And when people find out, because someone always does, they’ll say you did something wrong. I can’t… I won’t…”

“You’re worried about me?” Snape asked taken aback. 

“Yes,” Harry said softly. “I have been since Ron started running his mouth. I don’t give a damn what they say about me. They can call me a freak all they want. But they won’t just call you names. They’ll… they’ll hurt you for doing this and I won’t let that happen.”

“Harry, you seem to be forgetting something,” Snape said.

“What’s that?”

“That I am a very accomplished spy. If I wish to conceal something then nothing short of Veritaserum will make me do otherwise. And since I brew the Veritaserum, I know which ones are genuine and which ones are… less so.”

“But…”

“If I can conceal my mind from the Dark Lord himself, I think I can handle anything the Ministry might throw at me.”

“I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“It won’t. Not because of this at least,” Snape assured him. “I have withstood having my mind probed while under the Cruciatus Curse, Harry. No one will know anything unless we tell them.”

“Alright,” Harry said giving in at last. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to give in for he did. He was simply afraid. He had lost so many people already. He couldn’t bear it if Snape were to number among them as well.

“Good. Now are you going to answer my question or not?” Snape asked again, his voice all but a purr.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “I want it. I want to be seduced. At least by you that is.”

Snape was up and moving before Harry had even finished speaking. He slid one hand around the back of Harry’s neck and pulled him to his feet. He took a moment to look down into his eyes then he was leaning forward and pressing their lips together for the first time.

As first kisses went, Harry thought it was rather brilliant. He’d been kissed before by a couple of girls but they had been nothing like this. His hands found Severus’ waist and he clung to him as they softly kissed.

Severus tried to keep it chaste at first but when Harry’s lips parted under his he was lost. With a soft moan, he slipped his tongue between his lips, pressing it inside and tasting the man. He felt a shiver run through him and wrapped his free arm around his waist, pulling him in close. 

“Severus…” Harry moaned when they finally broke apart. Both of them were breathing hard and Harry shivered again when he saw how dark the other man’s eyes were. They made him want to throw caution to the wind and offer up things he wasn’t entirely sure he was ready to give up. 

Severus could see the indecision in the young man’s eyes and held him tight. He pressed his head down onto his shoulder and shushed him when he tried to talk. He remembered being seventeen quite well. He remembered how volatile his body had been and his heart even more so. He also remembered how he had thrown himself at the first person to show him any real affection. He would not do that to Harry. He would not let him throw himself headlong into something he might come to regret. 

Finally, they broke apart, albeit slowly. Harry blushed faintly when he looked at the other man but there was a hint of pride there as well. Not the pride of triumph, though, but rather pride at the place he now held at Severus’ side. 

“You are an amazing young man,” Snape told him.

“And you’re a brilliant kisser,” Harry shot back, smiling widely as he did so.

Snape threw back his head and laughed out loud. “Glad to see I’m not as rusty as I feared.”

“Been awhile?” Harry asked cheekily.

“You have no idea,” Snape replied. 

“Well, you certainly don’t seem rusty to me.”

“Oh really? And just who am I measuring up to?”

“Hah! No one,” Harry shrugged. “I mean I’ve kissed a couple of girls but that’s it.”

“No boys?” Snape asked. He knew he was prying but he thought he had a bit of a right to now.

“No. No boys.”

“Good,” Snape replied surprising Harry. “So which young lady is going to end up with her heart broken? Best tell me so I can be prepared.”

“No one,” Harry chuckled. “I’m not seeing anyone. Haven’t since the summer when I broke it off with Ginny.”

“You and Ms. Weasley did not get along?”

“She’s nice enough but…”

“But not what you are looking for?”

“Exactly. I don’t want somebody else I have to worry about protecting. Does that sound bad?” Harry asked. He was biting on his bottom lip, suddenly nervous. He didn’t want Severus to think he was doing this just because he was a powerful enough wizard to look after himself.

“No, it’s not. There is nothing wrong with preferring an equal as a partner. I, too, am more attracted to those who can take care of themselves as you put it.”

“oh,” Harry said, his voice suddenly small. Well that certainly wasn’t him. What was Snape doing with him then?

“Harry,” Snape shook his head. “You are one of the most competent wizards I have ever seen. And your bravery knows no bounds. The only thing that stops you from being my true equal is the fact that I am older and thus have more experience. Given a few years you will quite surpass me.”

“I don’t want to surpass you. I’d settle for just being beside you.”

************************************

He had been expecting the summons all day. He was not sure how much the Headmaster knew but little went on in this school that Dumbledore was not aware of. He had assured Harry that he could keep their liaison a secret but he knew that did not include from Albus. The very walls of the castle would rat him out if need be. All he could do was face the man and hope for the best.

“Severus, my dear man, have a seat. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore offered as he sat behind his desk. His eyes twinkled as he watched his Potions Master stride across the room and sit down before him. He could see the tension in him but knew no one else could. Snape was very good at hiding things but Albus knew what to look for.

“You wished to see me, Headmaster?”

“How are Harry’s lessons coming along?” Dumbledore asked getting right to the point.

“He is doing quite well. His mastery of Defense is better than some adults I’ve witnessed. If we can expand his repertoire sufficiently he will be able to handle anything the Death Eaters throw at him.”

“And _him_?”

“That remains to be seen,” Snape admitted. “He is powerful, as you know. His command of Dark magic is like no other. Harry cannot face him. Not yet. Not and live. Quite frankly, I am not sure if any amount of Defense lessons will prepare him enough for that.”

“Perhaps not,” Dumbledore agreed. “But perhaps that is not what he needs. Oh he needs the Defense lessons. To protect himself from the Death Eaters if nothing else. But Voldemort will not be defeated as easily as all that. Young Harry will have to find another way.”

“If that is all, Headmaster,” Snape said.

“Not quite,” Albus said freezing him mid-rise. He watched as Snape sat back down and stared across the desk at him, his eyes giving nothing away. 

“Was there something else you wished to know?” Snape asked when Dumbledore failed to say anything for long minutes.

“Yes,” Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. “How are things getting along between you and Harry? I know this must be difficult for you both. You have such a history and…”

“Harry and I are getting along fine,” Snape interrupted. 

“Are you sure? Perhaps I should summon Harry here and get his take on things.”

“That will not be necessary,” Snape said firmly. “Harry and I are getting along fine. We have put our differences behind us. We have both acknowledged that we are in this war together and we will do whatever is necessary to win it.”

“You are walking a very fine line, Severus,” Albus said cryptically. “Are you sure the reward is worth the risk?”

Snape stared at him for a moment before schooling his features once more. “I am sure I do not know what you are speaking of,” he said. “However, if I was treading some imaginary line it for would be well worth any risk I was taking.”

“And is it worth the risk to him?” Albus pressed.

“Unless you wish me to use Legilimency, I cannot be certain,” Severus sighed, dropping the pretense that they both did not know exactly what they were talking about. “But he says it is. In truth, he does not seem concerned about the risk to himself in the slightest. Which should not come as a surprise to either of us.”

“No, it really should not.”

“Take care, Severus. He has been hurt badly in the past. As have you.”

Severus nodded and rose. He was almost to the door when he turned back. “How did you know? I know you did not us Legilimency.”

“I didn’t. I knew you were uneasy and I merely guessed. You filled in the answers yourself.”

“I see,” Snape said sourly, his mouth a thin line of displeasure. He would have to be more mindful of that, especially around the staff. Dumbledore might be willing to let things proceed but he doubted if McGonagall would be so lenient with him.

************************************

When Harry arrived that evening he found Snape sitting in front of the fire, a glass of amber liquid in his hand. Without a word he sat down in the chair next to him and waited. Something was obviously bothering him. He didn’t want to push, though. That never worked well with Snape. He would tell him when he was ready and not before.

When nearly an hour has passed Harry cleared his throat. “Would you rather I left for the evening, Sir?”

“I’m Sir again, am I?” Severus asked as he continued to stare unseeing into the fireplace.

“I wasn’t sure if the familiarity would be appreciated tonight,” Harry replied honestly.

“Dumbledore knows,” Snape said finally. “Or at least thinks he does. He knows enough.”

Harry paled at Snape’s words. A dozen different scenarios flashed through his mind each worse than the last. He leapt up from the chair so hard it fell over backward and he began scanning the room, his wand out.

“We have to go. Now,” Harry said, his voice a hairsbreadth from panic.

“Harry, stop,” Severus said. He set his glass on the side table and stood. Kicking himself for telling the young man in so thoughtless a manner, he moved in front of him and plucked his wand from his hand. He set it on the side table as well and pulled Harry into his arms.

“You have to run,” Harry said again as he bunched Severus’ robes in his fists and held on.

“No. No one is going anywhere. Albus will not betray us. He was only cautioning me to be careful and letting me know that he was aware.”

“But how did he find out?” Harry all but wailed.

“Surely you know the very walls of this castle speak to him. There is nothing here he does not know of. Luckily, he is the only one the walls see fit to whisper to.”

“You don’t think he’ll say anything? To Professor McGonagall?”

“He would never be so foolish. He knows she would not approve. I dare say she would lead the charge to see me run out of here were she to become aware.”

“Is this really worth it for you?” Harry asked, his voice small. _Am I really worth it to you?_

“Yes,” Snape replied. “You are more than worth the risk. But nothing is going to happen.”

“You sound so sure.”

“That is because I am. I have not had much happiness in my life. I cannot believe that I have finally found it only to have it wrest from me.”

“I make you happy?” Harry asked smiling shyly.

“Inordinately so,” Snape told him. “More, in fact, than I have any right to be.”

“You deserve to be happy,” Harry told him. His hands were still fisted in the man’s robes and he gave him a little shake. 

“I have not always been a very good man, Harry. In fact, there are times when I have been a very bad man. The things I have done…”

“You’ve paid for your sins, Severus. A hundred times over.”

“I do not believe anyone else would agree with that sentiment.”

“Then they’re fools. You’ve risked your life for me. You’re still risking your life for me. What happens if you get a summons? Will you be able to hide this?”

“I am a master at Occlumency. He will not know anything about this.”

“What if Draco talks about how you’ve been acting in Potions?”

“Then I will say that I was being watched by the Headmaster and had no choice. And that I was using the excuse to try to induce you to trust me,” Snape replied. “Both of which are actually true to an extent. It is easier to get people to believe a lie if there is a basis of truth to it.” 

“You’re pretty good at this spy stuff.”

“This spy stuff indeed,” Snape snorted. “Now are you finished panicking over things we can do nothing about?”

“For now. I reserve the right to panic again later though.”

“Duly noted.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry wasn’t surprised when the Headmaster called him to his office the next day. Severus had warned him to expect it. While the Headmaster trusted him, he would still want to hear Harry’s take on things to ensure what they were doing was in his best interest. Harry had bristled at that. He was quite old enough to decide what was and was not good for him. He didn’t need anyone else trying to make the decision for him. 

“Ah Harry,” Dumbledore said when Harry entered his office. “Lemon drop?”

“No thank you, Sir,” Harry replied as he sat down in the plush chair in front of the Headmaster’s desk. 

Dumbledore studied the young man before him for long seconds. He admired the way Harry met his gaze, refusing to look away as he struggled not to fidget. “Do you know why I’ve asked you here today, Harry?” he finally asked.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry replied then went on boldly. “You want to know about my relationship with Professor Snape.”

“Very astute, Harry. I have already spoken briefly with Severus as I am sure he has told you. Now I wish to hear your side of things.”

“What do you want to know?” Harry asked, swallowing to get past the sudden lump in his throat. This was the Headmaster after all. He had to the power to forbid them being together. He could even send Snape away if he chose to.

“Is this what you want?” Dumbledore asked him outright. It was the question that plagued him the most. Was this truly something Harry wanted or had youthful hormones gotten him in over his head?

“I want this,” Harry said firmly. “I…”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I think I’m in love with him,” Harry said softly. It was the first time he had admitted it out loud and the thought of it still scared him a bit. He knew Snape cared for him. It was obvious in the way he touched him, the way he talked to him, in everything they did together. But love? That he wasn’t so sure of.

“Why look so worried? Love is a beautiful thing,” Dumbledore told him. He could read the anxiety coming off the young man in waves. He wasn’t sure if it was the conversation in general or the sudden turn it had taken.

“Not if it’s one-sided,” Harry replied. “Don’t get me wrong, I know he cares for me. But I care about Hermione. Doesn’t make me in love with her.”

“And you wish Severus to feel this way toward you? You wish him to return your feelings?”

“More than anything,” Harry whispered. “But he’s not ready. He may never be ready. I have to face that fact. And if he’s not, then I guess I’ll be happy with what I do have of him.”

“And you could be happy with that? With loving a man that does not fully return your affections?”

“If I had to, yes. That’s part of being in love with him, Sir. I know he’s got issues. I know his past is something out of a nightmare. But I love him anyway and I’m not going to turn my back on him if he just… can’t.”

“You are an exceptional young man, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “And I can see from our conversation that you are in no way being coerced. If anything, I should perhaps be concerned for Severus.”

“I won’t hurt him,” Harry said quickly, an edge of fierceness to his words. “And I won’t ever ask for more than he can give. More than he wants to give.”

“Severus is a lucky man indeed.”

************************************

Harry was still somewhat on edge when he headed to his Potions class. While the talk with Dumbledore had been good, it had still brought up things he didn’t care to think on too much. It left him tense as if waiting for some unseen foe to spring out at him. Since he had gone straight from the Headmaster’s office to Potions, he was quite a bit early. Luckily, Snape had no class in progress and Harry was able to slip inside and take his seat, the quiet stillness of the room calming his jangled nerves.

“Harry?” Snape called softly when he walked in from the supply room. He saw the young man’s head jerk up at the sound of his voice and the sudden spike of fear he saw there cut through him like a knife.

In the blink of an eye, Severus was beside him, kneeling down on one knee and taking his hands. “What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked, his stomach in knots.

“Nothing,” Harry said shaking his head. “The Headmaster called me in, that’s all.”

“Then why are you looking so wretched? What did Albus say to you?” He had thought the man alright with their relationship but that was not the way Harry was acting.

“He asked if this was what I really wanted. I told him it was. Then we talked a little more… about stuff…”

“What kind of stuff?” Severus asked.

“I’d rather not say,” Harry said and looked away, unable to meet the other man’s onyx eyes. 

“Have I done something?” Snape asked his own apprehension growing. “Have I pushed you too far?”

“No,” Harry shook his head. “It’s nothing like that. It’s more to do with my feelings than anything else.”

“Your feelings?” 

“Yeah.”

“I don’t understand.”

Harry sighed. He didn’t want to have this talk. Having this talk would make it real and he would much rather go on pretending that there was a chance Snape could love him back. 

“Tonight,” Harry told him. “Class will be starting soon and if I tell you now I doubt I’ll be able to sit through it.”

“Tonight then,” Snape said reluctantly. He placed a quick kiss to the top of Harry’s head as he stood and made his way back to the front of the room. For his part, Harry opened his text and began reading over the upcoming lesson.

************************************

“There you are!” Ron said as he and Hermione all but threw themselves down on either side of Harry. 

“Harry, where have you been?” Hermione asked.

“Dumbledore wanted to see me,” Harry said. He already knew the next question coming and headed it off. “He wanted to know if my scar had been bothering me lately.”

“Are you alright, mate?” Ron asked eyeing him suspiciously. 

“I’m fine, Ron,” Harry said doing his best to smile. His stomach still felt like it was tied in a knot and probably would until he and Snape talked.

“You’re not fine,” Hermione said, her lips thinned in annoyance. 

“I’m fine, Hermione. Really. Just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“Tell the greasy git not to keep you so long tonight,” Ron huffed. “In fact, take the night off. Tell him you’re not feeling well and hang out in the common room with us.”

“Thanks for the offer. As much as I’d like to, I can’t. We’re going over a new spell tonight. If I don’t show up, it’s going to push the whole schedule back.” He knew talking about spells and schedules would get Hermione on his side in a heartbeat. She was very strict about keeping on schedule.

“Well,” she said hesitantly. “I mean if you have a schedule to keep…”

“I do,” Harry said. “Look don’t worry about me. Like I said, I’m just a little tired.”

“If you three are finished chattering,” Snape said, drawing their attention to the front of the class. “Do not be a disruption again or I shall take house points.”

“We won’t, Sir,” Harry said quickly thankful that Snape had let them off with little more than a warning. He caught sight of Malfoy out of the corner of his eye and could not miss the dark scowl on his face. He was going to have to talk to Snape about that.

Class went rather smoothly for once. Harry had read over the instructions twice before the rest of the class had even shown up so he had a pretty good understanding of what he needed to do. The potion was a new one for them but it wasn’t overly complicated, something Harry was grateful for, and he soon found himself decanting it into a vial and setting it on Snape’s desk. When Snape arched an eyebrow at him, Harry merely shrugged and returned to his seat. 

Since Potions was his last class of the day, Harry carried his books to his bedroom to drop off before heading for the dungeon. When he entered the common room, he saw Hermione with her hand on Ron’s arm as if holding him back. Hoping to leave without a scene, he headed for the door, ignoring everyone around him. 

He had just made it into the hallway when he felt someone come up beside him. Sighing inwardly, he turned to find Ron and Hermione. “Did you need something?” 

“Yeah. You,” Ron said, his hand clamping onto Harry’s arm possessively. “Tell that git you can’t make it and come with us.”

“You’re tired, Harry,” Hermione piped up. “You need a break.”

“No,” Harry said as he extricated his arm from Ron’s grip. “What I need is to be able to defeat Voldemort when the time comes. Snape’s trying to help me do that.”

“I think he’s _trying_ more than that,” Ron muttered.

“Excuse me?” Harry said, his eyes narrowing.

“I said I think he’s trying more than that. He’s got something else planned, some agenda we don’t know about yet. You need to be careful!”

“I am careful!” Harry snapped before he could stop himself. He took a deep breath and then continued. “I am careful, Ron. And Snape’s only agenda is defeating Voldemort. He’s willing to do whatever he has to in order for me to succeed in that and so am I.”

“And when it comes time to pay up?” Ron asked.

“I beg your pardon?” Harry replied bewildered.

“Snape doesn’t do anything for free. He’ll want something for all of this help he’s giving you. What happens when he calls in his debt?”

“That won’t happen,” Harry shook his head. He could see that neither Ron nor Hermione believed him, though. “But if it does, then I’ll pay it. I told you, I’m willing to do whatever I have to.”

By the time Harry reached the dungeon he was fuming. His emotions were still on edge from his talk with Dumbledore and the confrontation with Ron and Hermione had only made it worse. 

He knocked once and the door swung open letting him in. For the first time, he was glad that Severus had enchanted them to admit him automatically. He couldn’t stand the thought of having to wait around in the hallway for him. Not tonight.

“I’ve been waiting for you,” Severus said from his chair in front of the fireplace. “Join me?”

“Sure,” Harry said trying his best to shake off the earlier encounter. Ron and Hermione’s nagging on top of his meeting with Dumbledore had left him feeling drained. Tired though he was, he was more than ready to spend the next few hours working on his Defense lessons. It would take his mind off things while allowing him to spend time with Severus.

Severus eyed his companion as he sat down. He handed him a goblet of wine saying nothing while Harry sipped it. He looked like he could use something to steady himself. That thought made Snape frown. Had his talk with Dumbledore really upset him that much? What had the old man said to him?

“Harry…” Snape began only to trail off. 

“I’m fine,” Harry said setting the goblet back down on the table between them. “Though you probably won’t believe me either.”

Severus frowned. “If you wish me not to pry all you need do is say so.”

“Sorry. I don’t mean to take my mood out on you.”

“Was your talk with Dumbledore really that bad?” Snape asked unable to stop himself. He sat forward and turned toward Harry, needing to see his face while they spoke. 

“Not really,” Harry sighed. “I mean he’s okay with everything. Just wanted to know if it was what I wanted.”

“You said as much in Potions class. You also said you spoke of your feelings. May I ask what you mean by that?”

“Just how I feel about you that sort of thing,” Harry hedged. He didn’t want to tell Snape that he had admitted to being in love with him. He didn’t want to put that kind of pressure on him. Not if that wasn’t what this was for him. 

“Again, if you do not wish me to pry…”

“It’s okay,” Harry said. “I just… I’m not sure how much to tell you. I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything.”

“I see,” Snape said then fell silent as he once more leaned back in his chair. 

“Severus?” Harry whispered after interminable minutes of silence.

“Are you afraid my feelings for you are… lacking?” Severus finally asked.

“Something like that,” Harry said as he blushed and looked away. He felt ashamed of acting so needy in front of the man. Snape was already giving him so much. He should be happy with that and not pushing for more.

“Harry, look at me,” Snape said. He was once again perched on the edge of his chair. He waited until Harry’s eyes met his and he smiled softly. “I have a difficult time expressing certain things. I also find it difficult to open myself up to potential ridicule. I am sorry if I have not done a very good job at showing you that I care for you but it is true nonetheless.”

“I…” Harry tried to speak but his throat was suddenly too tight and he had to swallow more than once to get it working again. “I care for you too, too. I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to push in case…”

“In case your feelings were not reciprocated?”

“Yeah.”

“Well that is one worry you need no longer have. I’m afraid I’ve cared for you for quite some time. Much longer than I should have considering I am your professor.”

“How long?” Harry asked.

“I would rather not tell you that,” Snape replied. It was his turn to blush and look away. “It does not paint me in a very favorable light.”

“What? Because I was younger?”

“Yes,” Severus said, his voice strained.

“But you didn’t do anything about it,” Harry reasoned. “You didn’t try to act on those feelings or influence me or any of that. You were just as hard on me as always.”

“I was harder,” Snape said. “Not to punish you or anything but I was determined to see that you lived.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Severus,” Harry told him. “So you had some less than appropriate thoughts. Thoughts were all they were. Believe me if we got in trouble for what we thought about doing I’d have been booted out of here my first year.”

“It does not bother you that I have cared for you for so long?”

“No. It’s flattering really.” He saw Snape arch his eyebrow again and tried to explain. “Not that you wanted me but that you respected me enough to keep yourself in check.”

“I do like my job, Harry.”

“Dumbledore wouldn’t have sacked you. You’re too important. He needs you here feeding him information. Dumbledore wasn’t the reason you never made a move.”

“Hm. As you say,” Severus inclined his head. The boy was right about that much. Had he wanted Potter he would have taken him, Dumbledore be damned. But he was not the kind of man to force his intentions on a child or even coerce one to his bed. 

“I trust you, Severus. Completely. I trust you now and… and I trusted you then, too.” It wasn’t what he wanted to tell him but it would have to do. Like he’d told Dumbledore, Snape wasn’t ready to hear declarations of undying love from him. In all truth, he might never be. He would just have to settle for what he could have and make the best of it.

“Thank you, Harry,” Snape replied. He eyed the young man again, noting how most of the tension had left him. Something, however, was still on his mind. “Now would you care to tell me what else has you so discomfited this evening?”

Harry sighed and shook his head. He didn’t blame Snape for wanting to know. If he had come to him like this, he would demand answers as well. Snape wasn’t demanding, though. He was asking and if he didn’t want to talk about it, Harry knew he would let it go. 

“Ron and Hermione,” he finally said. “Though mostly Ron.”

“And what did Mr. Weasley do this time?” Snape asked his lips thinning in disapproval. 

“Tried to get me to skive off tonight and go hang out with them,” Harry shrugged. “He still thinks you’re up to something. His latest claim is that you’re going to want something out of all this in the end.”

“And does Ms. Granger feel that way as well?”

“Kinda,” Harry admitted. He hated ratting out his friends but he was getting tired of fighting them where Snape was concerned. 

“I see.” There was a long pause before Snape spoke again. “If this is going to cause a problem with your friends…”

“Stop right there,” Harry said. “Their prejudices are their problems. I’m not going to make them mine. If they don’t like the fact that we’re working together, well, tough. You’re trying to help me stay alive long enough to defeat Voldemort. Why they can’t see that…”

“They are your friends. They worry for you,” Snape replied. “I have never given them much reason to trust me.”

“Well I trust you. That should be enough.”

“Not if they think I have some sort of hold over you,” Snape said. “Or that I am going to demand my pound of flesh once these lessons are done.”

“Look, I get your point. They’re my friends and they care about me. But it’s my life and my decision to make. They can either support me in it or…”

“Or?” Severus asked, surprised at Harry’s adamant refusal to give up their time together.

“Or they aren’t very good friends after all,” Harry said softly. 

“Do not be so quick to write them off, Harry. They do love you a very great deal for you.”

“I know,” Harry nodded. “And I love them just as much. But I care for you and they need to learn to accept that and stop trying to drive a wedge between us.”

They spent the rest of the night working on Harry’s defense lessons. By the time they finished, both men were exhausted. Snape made sure to give Harry a potion for the next morning, not wanting him to do poorly in his other classes because of this. 

At the door, both men were reluctant to bid each other goodnight. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and snuggled against his chest, letting the steady heartbeat soothe him. When he finally looked up, Severus was looking down at him and it was the easiest thing in the world to lean up and cover his mouth in a kiss. 

************************************

When Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast he took his seat as far from Ron and Hermione as he could manage. He and Severus had trained hard last night and even with the potion he was still feeling the strain of it. He was definitely not in the mood to have to defend the man’s actions yet again so distanced himself from his friends.

Snape frowned when he saw Potter enter the Great Hall and sit down at the far end of the table near the first years. This, he thought, would not do. No, this would not do at all. Harry needed his friends even if said friends were making life somewhat difficult for him at the moment. Glancing down the table toward Weasley and Granger, he was pleased at the twin looks of remorse they bore.

Ron and Hermione both saw the looks their fellow Gryffindors gave them and ducked their heads. They hadn’t meant to alienate Harry. But it appeared that they had done just that. Hermione stole a glance down the table at him and felt even worse. Harry wasn’t even talking with the first years. He was simply staring down at his food, eating as quickly as possible.

Snape excused himself from breakfast and headed to his classroom. He had a feeling Harry would be along shortly and he wanted to be there when he arrived. Of course, Weasley and Granger were likely to try to follow him but he could always ward the door to keep them out if necessary. 

Back in the Great Hall, Harry ate a bit more, enough to keep his Head of House from giving him looks then grabbed his books and headed out. He wanted to talk to Snape again before classes started. He knew he probably wouldn’t have much time before Ron and Hermione tracked him down but even a few minutes was better than nothing.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he found him waiting for him in the Potions classroom. He had to fight the urge to go to him and wrap his arms around him. Instead, he set his books next to his cauldron and dropped into his chair.

“Would you like me to ward the door so they cannot follow you?” Snape asked letting him know that he was aware of what had gone on in the Great Hall.

“No,” Harry huffed, though he would have really liked that. “If you do it will only make it worse. I’m sorry. I know what I did was childish but I couldn’t handle another round of listening to them talk about you like…”

“It’s alright, Harry,” Snape told him. He rose from his desk and came over to lean against the table where Harry sat. “You do not have to justify yourself to me.”

“Thanks,” Harry said softly, his voice quiet. 

Snape cursed under his breath at the subdued young man before him. He hated seeing Harry like this. His Harry was full of life and laughter not mired in a pall of sadness as he was now. He had to do something. Something to get Weasley and Granger off his back even just temporarily. 

“Do you think it might help if we were seen to be at odds in class once more?” Snape offered.

“I don’t want to fight with you,” Harry replied.

“I have no wish to fight with you either. But if it will alleviate some of their misgivings maybe they will let up on you.”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugged. “It probably wouldn’t be a bad idea really. Malfoy’s been giving you the eye in class lately. Especially when you try to help me. I think it might help a lot where he’s concerned.”

“I am not worried about Mr. Malfoy,” Snape told him dismissively.

“Well I am,” Harry came back. “If he goes to his father… He could make trouble for you and not just here.”

“Very well,” Snape acquiesced. “Your friends are approaching. Shall we give it a go?”

“Sure.”

“I am liable to be quite cruel, Harry.”

“That’s okay. I know you don’t really mean it. Come on, Snape. Give me your worst.”

“I shall make it up to you tonight. I promise.” With that Snape moved back to his desk and began sorting through the papers littering it. He saw the pair hesitantly enter the room and scowled at them.

“This is not the Gryffindor common room,” he snarled, his angry eyes focused on Harry. “I thought I made that quite clear the last time you were here, Mr. Potter.”

“Sorry, Sir,” Harry swallowed. “I just wanted to prepare for this morning’s lesson.”

“You have ample areas to do that. This need not be one of them.”

“What’s the big deal?” Harry shot back, knowing he had to play along. “It’s not like I’m bothering you or anything.”

“Your mere presence bothers me. But since you are determined to infringe upon my time in as many areas as possible I shall expect a perfect potion from you.”

“This isn’t an easy potion…”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for talking back,” Snape said, smiling cruelly before turning his attention to the other two occupants of the room. “And just what are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’ve come to study as well.”

“No, Sir,” Hermione said nervously. “We were just looking for Harry.”

“Well it appears you found him, Ms. Granger. Now sit down and shut up or get out of my classroom.” Snape couldn’t help but let his eyes flick toward Harry as he turned back to his papers. He saw a look of understanding flash through his eyes before he replaced it with a mask of indignation. 

Unsure what else to do, only knowing he could not sit in there and scowl at Snape for another twenty minutes, Harry scooped up his books and stormed from the room. He felt his friends following on his heels and was relieved. The last thing they needed was one of them actually confronting Snape.

“Harry, wait!” Ron called out as Harry stormed down the hall. He had no idea where he was going as long as it was away from the Potions classroom. Finally, he stopped and allowed his friends to catch up with him. He was breathing heavily, his fists clenching over and over.

“Harry, mate, you okay?” Ron asked.

“Fine,” Harry said through clenched teeth. 

“What the hell is his fucking problem?” Ron swore angrily. 

“My fault,” Harry said. “He warned me the last time I ducked in there early not to make a habit of it. I think the only reason he didn’t yell at me then was because he was so surprised.”

“Well, I hope you do know how to make that potion, Harry,” Hermione said. “Something tells me if it’s not spot on perfect he’s going to have a fit.”

Twenty minutes later Harry sat stiffly in Potions class. He’d made it a point to be one of the last ones in the room, sitting down with Ron and Hermione without so much as a glance in Snape’s direction. 

Snape prowled up and down the aisles, glaring into cauldrons as he went. He made it a point to praise his Slytherins while at the same time taking House Points from Gryffindor at every opportunity. When Harry turned in his potion he saw Snape smile briefly before scowling at him.

“You call this a potion, Mr. Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor for being a complete idiot.” He waved his wand and the potion disappeared. “You will report back here after your last class and we shall be making this potion again. I suggest you actually read up on the material this time.”

Harry stomped back to his seat all but throwing himself between his friends. He saw Malfoy smirking at him and his stomach clenched in anger. He told himself again and again that it was necessary, that it was part of the plan, that it would help keep Snape safe. That last part did the trick and Harry found himself starting to calm.

“I can’t believe he’s making you do this all over again,” Ron groused. 

“And on top of your Defense lessons to boot,” Hermione agreed. “When are you supposed to get any of your other work done?”

“Don’t much think he cares,” Harry replied. 

“Well come on,” Hermione said. “We’ve got some time after charms. I can go over the potion with you then.”

“Sure, but I doubt it’s going to make much difference,” Harry said. Besides, he knew from the look Snape had given him that his potion had been good. He didn’t need Hermione’s input but he would allow her the pretext. 

When his detention neared, the three stood together outside of the Potions classroom. “I probably won’t be back until late,” Harry told them. “He’ll more than likely take me straight from this to our Defense lessons.”

“I’m going to lodge a complaint with Professor McGonagall if he keeps this up,” Hermione said. “You need time to study things besides Potions and Defense.”

“It’s fine, Hermione,” Harry told her. “I’m keeping up with everything else okay. And we both know these lessons are important. I have to be prepared. Even if that means spending all my evenings with Snape.”

“I still think he’s up to something, mate,” Ron said though the heat had gone out of his words. It seemed Snape’s little show that morning had indeed helped. 

Bidding his friends goodbye, Harry entered the Potions classroom. Snape was sitting behind his desk going through papers and Harry took a moment to simply look at the man. It was funny what a difference a few weeks could make. While he had long since stopped seeing the man as an enemy, he still had not understood his motivation for always being so exacting when it came to him. Now he did.

“Are you going to stand there watching me all night, Mr. Potter?” Snape drolled as he looked up.

“No, Sir,” Harry smiled. “I’m reporting for my Potions detention. Did you want me to go ahead and get started?”

“No,” Snape said as he rose. “I have something I need to see to of in my quarters. You will be redoing your potion there.”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry said, trying hard not to smile. At least there they would be allowed some privacy.

At the door to Snape’s quarters, Harry couldn’t help but pause to look around. He did that every time he came there, checking to make sure no one else was in the corridor before he let himself in. He had barely had time to close the door behind him before Severus was on him, pulling him into his arms and kissing him deeply.

Harry moaned into the kiss, giving himself over to the other man. He felt like he could happily drown in Severus’ kisses forever. Even the tightness in his pants was secondary to the feel of the man’s lips and tongue as they kissed feverishly. 

“I hated today,” Snape growled as he pulled his mouth away and began kissing down Harry’s jaw to his neck. “Sniping at you for no reason. Hiding how I truly felt for you all for the benefit of another.”

“Worth it, though, if it keeps you safe,” Harry gasped as Severus latched onto his neck and began to suck gently. 

“Harry…” Snape moaned as he crushed the boy to him. “You should not be worrying for me.”

“I’ll always worry for you,” Harry told him as he clung to his robes. “I know you’re an awesome spy and you can take care of yourself but I’m still going to worry for you.”

“As I for you,” Severus said.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had just let himself into Snape’s rooms for the evening when the sight before him stopped him cold. Rather than his usual attire, Snape was dressed in the black robes and white mask of a Death Eater. 

“He’s called you,” Harry said as he struggled to keep the fear from his voice. Snape didn’t need to be worrying about him right now. 

“Yes,” Snape nodded. “I have to go. I don’t know how long I’ll be. You can stay here until it’s time to return to your dormitory if you like.”

“I’d like to wait,” Harry said.

“I probably won’t be back before you have to leave,” Snape warned.

“That’s okay. I’d still like to wait. I can always work on my homework.”

“Alright,” Snape said. He moved to Harry and caught his lips in a brief kiss. Any more than that and he would never want to leave and the Dark Lord was waiting. 

“Be careful,” Harry called as he watched Snape prepare to leave.

“You, too,” Snape replied.

Once Snape was gone Harry collapsed on the couch and let the shaking he had been holding at bay finally come. He had not considered what might happen if Severus was summoned. Would he be able to hide this? He was one of the best Occlumens in the world but couldn’t help but worry. 

He tried not to think about what would happen to Severus if the Dark Lord did find out. Death would be a mercy compared to what the man and his Death Eaters would do to him. He knew Snape could try to spin it that he was only using him but that was a dangerous line to toe. It could cause Voldemort to demand Snape deliver him to him. Then what would they do? He knew Snape would never hand him over. He would never sacrifice him to save himself. But at what price? 

Harry tried to push those thoughts out of his mind and concentrate on his school work. Hermione was right about one thing, all this extra work in the evenings was wreaking havoc with his other classes. So far he had managed to keep up but it was getting harder and harder. An evening spent getting caught up was just what he needed.

By the time it was time for Harry to return to Gryffindor Tower, Snape still wasn’t back. As much as he wanted to stay, he knew he couldn’t. Ron was likely waiting up for him again and he would go ballistic if he didn’t show up. Harry really didn’t think he could handle that right now.

Stepping out of Snape’s rooms, Harry was surprised to find Dumbledore heading down the corridor toward him. He felt his insides go cold at what that might mean. The Headmaster didn’t look upset but then he rarely ever did. Bracing himself, Harry closed the door behind him and met him in the corridor.

“Ah Harry,” Dumbledore said. “I was just looking for you.”

“I was studying,” Harry shrugged. 

“Yes, I thought you might want to stay in case Severus made it back tonight,” Dumbledore said. “It will likely be sometime tomorrow before he returns, though, and you, my dear boy, could use some rest.”

“I’m alright,” Harry shrugged. “I managed to catch up on all my other work at least.”

“Good. Good,” Dumbledore said. “I know you want to stay, Harry, but it would raise too many questions.”

“I know. We just barely got Ron and Hermione off my back as it is. I don’t need to get them started again.”

“They are giving you difficulties over your lessons with Severus?” Dumbledore asked, surprised. He had thought the pair would support Harry even if Severus was his tutor. 

“They don’t like that it’s Snape teaching me,” Harry explained. “They don’t like how tired I am or how long I stay gone. If it was anyone else they wouldn’t mind, though. That’s the part that really gets to me. They won’t even consider that he’s just trying to help me.”

“They are your friends. They are simply worried for you.”

“Yeah, that’s what Snape says. Doesn’t make it any easier though.”

“No, I suppose it doesn’t,” Dumbledore agreed. They had reached the door to the Gryffindor common room and paused. 

“Will you let me know when he gets back?” Harry asked.

“Of course, dear boy. I will let you know immediately,” Dumbledore promised. “Though it might not be prudent for you to go to him until your regularly appointed time.”

“Don’t worry, Sir. I’m not going to rush out of class or anything. I just need to know that he made it back okay.”

“Splendid. Alright, Harry, go along now and get some rest. And try not to worry.”

That, Harry knew, was easier said than done. As predicted, Ron was waiting up for him when he got in. He tried pretending he didn’t know he was awake and simply getting ready for bed but Ron wasn’t having it. He threw back his covers and plopped himself down on Harry’s bed.

“What is it this time?” Harry sighed as he sat down on the bed a few feet from Ron. 

“Harry, mate, I’m sorry,” Ron said looking contrite. “I know I’ve been riding you pretty hard about Snape and I don’t mean to make this harder on you. You’ve got enough to deal with just putting up with the bastard.”

“It’s not that bad,” Harry said trying not to get into another fight. “We finished early so I managed to catch up on all my classes. Hermione should be happy.”

“Why didn’t you come back here if you were done early?” Ron asked, confused as to why Harry would voluntarily stay any longer with Snape than necessary.

“Oh, he had to leave for something. I just stayed in the, uh, Potions classroom to work because it was quiet. I knew I wouldn’t get much done if I came back here.”

“Yeah, probably not,” Ron agreed. “Well maybe you’ll catch a break and he’ll have to leave again tomorrow, too.”

Harry had to swallow against the rush of bile that filled his mouth at the thought. He knew Ron had no idea what he was actually saying and did his best to hide his sudden spike of fear. 

“Harry, you look knackered. Try to get some rest, yeah?”

“I will. Thanks, Ron.”

************************************

It was in the middle of Charms when a house elf suddenly appeared, slipped Harry a note then disappeared again. As surreptitiously as he could, Harry pulled opened the note trying not to let anyone else see it. 

It was from Dumbledore and read: _He has returned. You may see him tonight at your regular time._

Harry nearly sagged in relief as he read the words again. Snape was back. He had made it back and he was well enough for Harry to see him tonight. He had not missed what Dumbledore had not said – that Snape was fine. Harry hadn’t really expected him to be but he had been hopeful. It didn’t matter right now, though. Harry would see him in a few hours and then he would know for himself what kind of shape the man was in.

Sitting through the rest of his classes was torture for Harry. He was nearly bouncing in his seat as he watched the minutes slowly tick by. Hermione frowned at him and he tried to tone his fidgeting down but it was nearly impossible. He thought about simply skipping his last class and heading straight for the dungeon but he didn’t think Snape would be too pleased with that. Instead, he turned as much of his attention as he could to his professor and waited for the class to end.

When the day finally ended, Harry bid his friends a quick goodbye and headed straight for the dungeons. He forced himself not to run, not wanting to draw attention to himself and just where he was going. When he reached Snape’s room, he knocked once and hurried inside, not even giving the door time to open fully. At the sight of the man stretched out on his sofa, he stopped in his tracks.

Snape’s eyes were closed as he rested his head on the arm of the couch. His robes, still those of a Death Eater, were bloody and torn. One entire side of his face was covered in bruises and Harry felt his heart clench at the sight. 

“Do stop gawking, Harry. It is rather unbecoming,” Snape said drolly.

His words were the catalyst Harry needed and he quickly moved to the side of the couch and dropped to his knees. “What did they do to you?” he asked. He wanted so badly to reach out and touch the man but he had no idea what injuries his robes might be concealing.

“Nothing more than usual,” Snape replied. 

“He… he does this to you every time?” Harry asked, aghast.

“More or less,” Snape replied. His eyes were still closed so he missed the look of stunned horror on Harry’s face at his admission. “It would have been worse but Malfoy interrupted him with some nonsense causing him to turn his attentions elsewhere.”

“You can’t go back,” Harry said resolutely as he tried to swallow down the fear threatening to choke him. “Not if he hurts you like this. We have to find a way…”

“Harry,” Snape said as he opened his eyes to take in the young man’s panic. “Harry, calm down.” Not knowing what else to do, Snape reached forward with aching arms and carefully pulled Harry against his chest. 

“He hurt you,” Harry whispered.

“Yes,” Snape replied. “And he will do so again. There is nothing to be done for it.”

“But…”

“I am Dumbledore’s spy, Harry. I cannot simply ignore his summons. Not and still be able to gain information.”

“Screw the information,” Harry said. “It isn’t worth this.”

“It is,” Snape countered softly. “Anything that keeps you safe is worth the pain.”

“Severus,” Harry sighed. He started to press against him then stopped. “I want to hold you but I don’t even know where all you’re hurt at.”

“It’s not bad. Mostly I just ache.”

“Then where did the blood come from?” Harry asked. 

“My back,” Snape admitted. “While the Dark Lord favors Cruciatus, it is not the only dark spell he uses.” He saw the look of distress on Harry’s face and hurried on. “I already drank a healing potion. As I said, I am more sore than anything now.”

Harry let it go for now. He would see for himself once he helped the man up and into his rooms. He was already trying to figure out what to say to Dumbledore to get him to let him stay the night. Not that it mattered much what the Headmaster said. He wasn’t about to leave Snape on his own tonight.

“Come on,” Harry said as he rose to his feet. “Let’s get you up and out of those clothes.”

“Harry?” Snape said tentatively. While he certainly did not mind the thought of Harry helping him undress, he was not sure the young man was ready for it. Nor was he sure he was calm enough to see the reminders the Dark Lord had left him with up close.

“You’re hurt,” Harry shrugged. “Let me help you. I promise not to try anything.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Snape smirked. “But I am concerned with you pushing yourself beyond what you are ready for.”

“Let me help you,” Harry said again, his voice taking on a pleading edge. “I… I need to help you. To see that… that you’re really okay.”

“Of course,” Snape acquiesced at once. He should have known the Gryffindor would need to personally make sure that he was still in one piece. In truth, it was… nice. He had not been worried over in such a manner in a very long time, if he had ever been.

Without another word, Harry helped Severus up from the couch and guided him into his bedroom. He quickly started a bath running then returned to begin helping him out of his clothes. He had to bite his lip at the tacky feel of the blood-damp robes as he slowly pealed them away from the other man’s body. Once off, he dropped them in a heap at the side of the bed. 

Harry tried not to blush as he undressed the man down to nothing but his pants. He gasped at the blood he saw soaked into them and his eyes shot to Severus’. 

“He didn’t,” Severus told him, understanding at once what had caused Harry’s sudden distress.

“Then…?”

“From the whipping,” Snape relented. He had not wanted to tell the boy about that but it was better than having him think he’d been subject to the Dark Lord’s _other_ appetites. Not that it would have been a first time for that but he did not think Harry was quite up to such knowledge. 

They didn’t say anything else as Harry led him into the bathroom. The tub had just finished filling and Harry looked away as Snape slid off his underwear and stepped into the steamy water. He hissed as the hot water stung his back then moaned as it began to relax the muscles that the Cruciatus had left tied in painful knots. It was enough to have him closing his eyes again in blissful relief.

The touch of a cloth against his shoulder had his eyes snapping open once more. Looking at Harry, he saw the faint blush that stole over his cheeks as he set about bathing him, his eyes firmly cast away from him.

“Harry…”

“Let me help you,” Harry whispered again and Snape nodded and sank back down into the water. 

As Harry carefully bathed him, Severus tried to concentrate on the sensation alone rather than the cause of it. It was no use, however, as Harry’s tentative hands became surer. Severus realized that if he hadn’t been so utterly exhausted he would likely be rock hard. Something else he was not sure if Harry was prepared to deal with just yet. 

“Try to relax,” Harry whispered when he felt Severus tense. He had finished with his arms and began on his chest. When the cloth dipped below the water to run over Severus’ stomach, he felt the man tense up again.

“It is not you,” Severus said quickly. “Well, actually it is you but not in a bad way.”

“Oh!” Harry said, blushing hotly at what Severus was implying. Thinking about it for a moment, he found he wasn’t all that surprised. If it was him naked and being bathed by the man, he would likely have already embarrassed himself.

“It’s alright,” Harry said as he continued to wash Severus’ front. “It doesn’t bother me. I… I’m glad I can make you feel good after all this.”

“You make me feel good just being by my side,” Severus told him. “This… this is divine.”

Harry grinned widely then and moved down to the foot of the tub. Reaching in, he pulled one long leg out and began to bathe it. He paused when he reached the middle of his thigh, suddenly unsure. 

“Perhaps I should take care of cleaning any higher,” Severus offered, his own voice somewhat choked. 

“I can…”

“I know you can,” Severus cut in, “but if you do then things are liable to advance much quicker than you wish them to. I do not want to rush you, Harry.”

“Alright,” Harry said as he lowered his leg back into the water and picked up its twin. 

Once Severus’ front was as clean as Harry could get it, he sat back and handed him the cloth. Severus took it and began gently washing himself, aware of how little stimulation it would take to bring him to release. 

“You can, if you want,” Harry said as if reading his mind.

“That will not be…”

“I’d like to watch,” Harry said in a gust of breath so quiet Severus almost didn’t hear it.

“Are you sure?” Severus asked, again afraid of pushing too far too fast.

“Yes,” Harry said, his pink tongue slipping out to lick over his suddenly dry lips. 

Taking the young man at his word and wanting to give him something in return for all the care he had shown him this night, Severus dropped the cloth and wrapped his hand around his half-hard prick. 

He couldn’t hold back a moan as his prick swelled in his hand. The fact that Harry was watching him do this only made him harder. He looked toward him and the rapt attention on his face was like another hand on his cock. 

Slowly, Severus began to stroke himself, enjoying the effect his ministrations were having on the young man if his increased breathing was anything to go by. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask Harry to help him but he refrained. The boy was young and inexperienced. He didn’t want to push too far.

“Severus...” Harry breathed as he watched the man stroking himself in the tub. He had to clench his hands into fists to keep from reaching for the man. 

“You like what you see?” Severus asked him hotly. He saw that pink tongue dart out to wet his lips again and gripped his prick tighter. He tried to take it slow but the knowledge that Harry was watching him was too much and Severus was soon stroking himself hard and fast, his release coiling low in his belly. 

“Come for me,” Harry whispered, blushing darkly.

“Yes. Harry...” Severus moaned. Throwing his head back, he ran his thumb over the head of his cock and with a groan began to come. 

Harry had never seen anything so hot in all his life. He watched, mesmerized, as Severus came in long ropes across his stomach and chest. When he was finished, Harry silently took up the cloth again and gently cleaned him before leaning forward and taking his mouth in a soft kiss. 

Severus started to speak, but Harry covered his lips with a finger. “Lean forward,” Harry said. “I need to wash your back.”

Severus tensed for at his words, unsure if he wanted the young man to see the damage that the Dark Lord had wrought. Harry, however, seemed determined and he found himself leaning forward so he could do as he would.

Harry sucked in a breath at the sight of Severus’ back. Lash marks covered it disappearing beneath the water and he knew they covered the man’s backside as well. As gently as he could, Harry began to wash him, careful not to cause him any further pain. 

For his part, Severus stayed as he was, his legs drawn up and his head resting upon his knees. Harry was being so gentle with him. It felt nice to be so cared for, especially after his orgasm. He was not accustomed to such treatment. His former lovers normally taking their leave once the encounter was at an end. Harry, it seemed, had no such plans.

Once Severus was clean, Harry stood and helped him to his feet. He dried him with the same tender care he had used to bathe him and helped him into his robe not bothering with anything else. Together they returned to the sofa in the sitting room and Harry pulled the man down and into his arms, simply holding him and basking in being safely together once more.


	6. Chapter 6

For Harry, the days passed in a fever pitch of classes, studying and Severus. They continued to work on his Defense lessons, Severus more determined than ever that Harry be prepared. Afterwards, though, was for them. Most days it was no more than a couple of minutes. On a few occasions, however, they were able to simply be together, whether it was talking in front of the fire or lying in each other’s arms on the couch. 

It was a Friday night when Severus decided to try something new. He wanted to see how well Harry could defend against several spells thrown at him in quick succession. He knew Harry could block all of them individually but wanted to see how he faired when under true assault. He wasn’t overly worried. None of the spells he had chosen were particularly powerful but rather jinxes meant to test his reflexes.

“We’re going to try something a bit different tonight,” Severus said as he and Harry squared off. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir,” Harry nodded as he cast away the notion that this was Severus in front of him and concentrated on defending himself from an unknown foe.

Severus paused for a moment, gathering his power. Then, with a snap of his wrist, his wand was out and aimed at Harry as he rattled off a string of spells. Impediment, knock-back and the stinging hex shot from his wand one right after the other. He saw Harry jerk his wand up and begin to cast Protego then the young man suddenly gasped and clutched at his head.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Even as Severus tried to cast the aborted shield spell in front of Harry, the spells began to hit. He could only watch in horror as Harry was held in place then knocked back into the wall behind him before the stinging hex made him cry out in pain and fall to his knees. 

The sound of Harry’s pain was enough to propel Severus into action and he rushed to the younger man that had all but collapsed on the floor. Severus dropped to his knees and drew Harry into his arms. He could see the pain in his green eyes and quickly summoned a pain potion. Carefully, he tipped it into Harry’s mouth before summoning a healing potion as well. He had not missed the bright splash of red where Harry’s head had connected with the stone wall and wasted no time pouring the second potion into his mouth. 

Having done all he could, Severus held him and waited for the potions to do their work. Only when Harry looked at him with eyes no longer clouded with pain did Severus begin helping him up. 

“What happened?” Severus asked. The combination of concern and fear in is voice was easy to hear as he sat Harry down on the couch.

“My scar,” Harry rasped. “Pain shot through it just as I started to cast the shield. I’m sorry…”

“You’re sorry!” Severus snapped, outraged that Harry would apologize when he was the one that had hurt him.

“Severus?”

“I am the one that should apologize,” Severus said more softly. “I did not mean to actually hurt you. I thought perhaps one might get through but that you would be able to block the other two. I never meant to hit you with all three at once.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Harry whispered. “And I would have been able to block them if not for my scar suddenly acting up. I guess we need to find a way to work on that. I can’t suddenly be debilitated in the middle of a fight because of my scar.”

“We’ll think of something,” Severus said as he drew Harry into his arms. “Maybe we can work on the Occlumency lessons again. You have no idea what it did to me when I saw you go down.”

“Hey, Severus, come on,” Harry said. He could feel fine tremors running through the man and tightened his arms around him. “It was an accident. It was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“I hurt you,” Severus said in reply as if that was all that mattered.

“Yes,” Harry said wincing when he felt Severus flinch in his arms. “But you showed me a potential weakness, too. I’d say it was worth it.”

“I would not,” Severus quietly replied. He fell silent then as he continued to hold Harry in his arms. Finally, he spoke again. “Are you still in pain?”

“A little,” Harry replied, refusing to lie to the man. “But it’s more an ache than actual pain.”

“I should see you back to your common room,” Severus said though his arms did not loosen. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said softly. He knew if he left things like this that Severus would pull back from him and he refused to allow that to happen. Instead, he twisted a bit then leaned up and kissed the man.

It wasn’t all that heated of a kiss but it did the job. Severus froze against his lips then let out an agonized moan as his mouth opened and he began to kiss Harry in earnest. He moaned again when Harry’s mouth flowed open beneath him and pushed his tongue in deep intent on tasting every bit of the younger man that he could.

Before he knew what he was doing, Severus had pushed Harry down onto the couch and was laying half atop him as they clung to each other and kissed. He could feel the younger man’s hardness through their clothes and it made his own cock ache. When he felt Harry push upward seeking more contact, he placed a hand on his hip and pressed down, effectively pinning him to the couch beneath him. 

Harry whined when Severus pressed him back down into the couch even as his cock gave a jerk at the way he was being handled. Severus had always been so gentle with him, almost hesitant. This was anything but hesitant and Harry reveled in it.

“Harry…” Severus moaned as he forced himself to break their kiss. “We need to stop.”

“Why?” Harry asked breathlessly. He didn’t want to stop. Stopping sounded like the worst idea ever. 

“I do not want to rush you,” Severus replied as he tried to get his wayward body back under control. To feel Harry responding to him so blatantly had wreaked havoc with his self-control and he needed to get a handle on it before he pushed Harry into something he wasn’t ready for.

“I want this,” Harry said boldly. “I want _you_.”

“You already have me,” Severus told him. “You need not give me your body for that.”

“Don’t you, well, want to?” Harry asked suddenly growing hesitant. Maybe it wasn’t him at all. Maybe it was Severus that wasn’t ready to take things any further.

“I want you like I want the air to breathe,” Severus replied ardently. “But…”

“I want you, too. So badly,” Harry cut him off. “It was all I could do not to reach out and touch you that time in the bath. I know you think I’m young and impulsive but I know my own mind. I know what I want and what I want is you.”

“Then have me,” Severus said as he swooped down and covered Harry’s mouth with his own again. 

For long minutes all they did was lay on the couch and kiss, their erections throbbing hard and heavy between them. Finally, Severus pulled back once more and pushed himself up. “Come,” he said as he reached out a hand to Harry. “This couch is entirely too small for what I have in mind.”

“And what’s that?” Harry asked as he let Severus pull him to his feet.

“I want to worship you. Every part of you. I cannot do that on this blasted couch.”

Harry felt his knees go weak at the man’s words. No one had ever said anything like that to him before, but, more importantly no one had ever looked at him the way Severus was doing right now. Like he wanted to cradle him and devour him at the same time.

Once in the bedroom, Severus wasted no time in leading Harry over to the bed and pushing him down onto it. He grinned at the younger man’s wanton sprawl, his cock growing even harder at the sight. Their robes left behind in the sitting room, Severus toed off his boots and climbed onto the bed in only his shirt and trousers. He had to bite off a moan when Harry reached for him at once, pulling him down onto the bed beside him.

As soon as Severus was next to him, Harry turned to the side pushing him flat on his back as he rolled on top of him. If he thought the feel of Severus over him was delicious, the one of being on top of the other man was heavenly. 

The look of surprise in his dark eyes was enough to embolden Harry and he swooped down for a kiss as he pressed their bodies together from chest to groin. In no time, they were kissing hotly once more, easily trading control of the kiss back and forth between them.

“I want you,” Harry moaned when he broke away only for Severus to begin trailing kisses up and down his sensitive neck.

“Whatever you want, it’s yours,” Severus told him earnestly. He could feel Harrys’ hardness even through the layers of their clothes and his own cock was equally hard. Whatever his young lover wanted for this night, Severus would not deny him.

“Can I… that is… can we suck each other?” Harry asked blushing brightly. 

Severus moaned in reply and had to fist his hands in the bedsheets to keep from flipping Harry over and devouring him on the spot. The thought of tasting the young man was wreaking havoc with his self-control. 

“Severus…?” Harry whispered nervously when the man did not reply at first.

“Have you any idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you?” Severus asked.

“You, too?” Harry replied breathlessly. He had been fantasizing about it ever since watching Severus in the bath. 

Sensing the time for conversation had long passed, Severus grasped Harry by the hips and rolled them to the side. He disentangled them then reached for him and set about divesting him of his clothes. Soon, they were both sitting on their knees, naked and aroused as they regarded each other. 

“How did you want to do this?” Severus asked. He knew Harry has something in mind, some fantasy he wanted to enact, from the way he had asked about it. He was more than happy to make it come true.

“Can we… both at the same time?” Harry asked, blushing again.

“Do you prefer me on my back or my side?” Severus asked, smiling when he saw Harry’s blush deepen. 

“What if I want to be on the bottom?” Harry asked not realizing how that sounded until after the words were out.

Severus chuckled at his look of shy embarrassment and stroked along his face. “I am bigger than you and this is your first time,” he said. “It would be best if I was on the bottom since it will give you more control over your movements.”

“I trust you,” Harry told him.

“Then trust me,” Severus replied. “Besides, I may have a fantasy or two of my own about you fucking my mouth while I lay helplessly beneath you.”

“Fuck! Severus… Are you trying to make me come?” Harry groaned.

“Even if I did you would be hard again in minutes,” Severus smirked. “Ah the vagaries of youth.”

“Maybe so,” Harry said as he crawled across the bed on his knees toward his lover. “But I don’t want to wait even a few minutes to feel you like that. Now what do we need to do?”

Severus laughed and drew Harry into a deep kiss before finally sitting back. “I will lay down on my back. You will straddle my head then lay down across my body. I’m fairly sure you’ll know what to do from there.”

“I… um…” Harry stammered only for Severus to pull him in tight again.

“I know you have not done this before. You can follow my lead or experiment as you see fit. I am yours for the taking. I only ask that you do not try to push yourself too hard. Do not choke yourself and do not go further than you are comfortable with. If at any time you wish to stop, you have only to say so.”

“I’m not a tease,” Harry whispered.

“No, but you are a young man still learning. This is all new to you. There is no shame in needing to stop or take a step back. It will not make me love you any less.”

“You love me?” Harry asked, shocked.

“More than words can say,” Severus admitted. He had not meant to say those words. Not yet. But it was done and he would not deny them.

“I love you, too,” Harry said in a rush. “I have for… for a long time now.”

“I know,” Severus smiled softly. 

Not wanting to wait any longer, Severus quickly spread himself out on his back. Harry hesitantly climbed over him, his knees on either side of Severus’ head. Reaching up, Severus wrapped his hand around the base of Harry’s cock causing him to jerk and moan. 

“Lean down on your elbows but keep your hips in the air,” Severus instructed him as he began to guide Harry’s hardness to his mouth. 

Harry couldn’t help but gasp loudly at the first touch of Severus’ lips on him. No one had ever touched him there before and it send waves of desire slamming through him. He was shaking when he leaned down as he’d been told and nearly collapsed when his lover took the head of his cock into his mouth for the first time.

For his part, Severus only held Harry’s cock in his mouth as he ran his free hand up and down his flank in an attempt to calm him. He could well imagine how overwhelmed the young man was and waited for him to calm before going any further.

It wasn’t long, however, before Severus was taking Harry into his mouth, laving and sucking him as Harry thrust his hips. His own neglected cock was aching but he didn’t reach for himself. He could take care of that later. All that mattered now was Harry.

Harry couldn’t believe how good it felt to be in his lover’s mouth. Nothing had prepared him for the onslaught of sensations that tried to carry him away. He was thrusting his hips as deeply as Severus’ hand around him would allow, the feel of the man’s lips and tongue almost too much to take.

Suddenly, Harry remembered that this was not supposed to be just about him. Lifting his head from where it had come to rest on the other man’s abdomen, he saw his cock standing hard and flushed, pre-come oozing from the tip. 

Wrapping his hand around it, Harry was gratified at the muffled gasp it pulled from his lover. He stroked him up and down, enjoying the feel of that solid flesh in his hands. It was larger than his own, but then everything about Severus was larger than him, and it was flushed dark red. Sticking out his tongue, Harry swiped the head, licking up a drop of fluid and hummed at the taste, his own cock giving a jerk in Severus’ mouth. 

Deciding he had wasted enough time, Harry opened his mouth and took the ruddy head inside. He sealed his lips around it and began to run his tongue all over it, acquainting himself with the taste and feel. When he was satisfied, he began to inch his way downward, taking Severus in bit by bit as he began to move his mouth up and down the hard shaft.

While this was far from the first time for Severus, Harry’s mouth on him felt like the best thing he had ever experienced. His bollocks throbbed as Harry slowly moved his mouth and he knew he would not last long. That was alright. From the steadily more erratic thrusts of the other man, he knew he would not last much longer either.

Harry could feel his orgasm building as he all but fucked his lover’s mouth. It was barreling down on him and, as much as he wanted this to go on, he knew it couldn’t. A wicked curl of his lover’s tongue was all it took and he was crying out around the cock in his mouth and coming in hard, hot pulses right down his lover’s throat. 

The feel of Harry finally losing control and coming in his mouth was enough to push Severus over the edge as well. With an abortive thrust he began to come as well, his cock jerking in Harry’s mouth as he spent himself. 

When it was over, both men lay panting. Harry was collapsed on top of Severus in a boneless heap, unable to even gather himself enough to move. Understanding, and feeling a bit the same, Severus rolled them onto their sides then tugged and twisted until Harry was lying beside him nestled in his arms. 

It was late into the night when Severus awoke to find Harry staring up at him. Unable to resist, he leaned down and took his mouth in a gentle kiss moaning at the hint of himself that still lingered. 

When they broke apart, Severus could see that there was something on his lover’s mind and frowned. “What is it?”

“It’s late,” Harry said. “I should have been back hours ago.”

“The Headmaster will take care of it,” Severus said. “Though we cannot make a habit of spending the entire night together like this.”

“You won’t get into any trouble, will you?” Harry asked worriedly.

“No,” Severus assured him. Oh he knew that Dumbledore would have a few choice words for him about being rash and the possible consequences of such but he didn’t care. That was a worry for tomorrow. For tonight, all that mattered was Harry.

End.


End file.
